Papas
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Comme quoi rien n'est impossible...Début d'une histoire qui dureras toute une vie, et accessoirement début d'une série de fics ! SLASH McBeck Saison 1


Auteur : Vive les Unas

Email : archeostargatehotmail. : http/stargatehyperfan. : http/sgdelires.superforum.fr

http/stargateshipslash. : C'est du délire complet (pas dans le sens comique du terme), mais rempli de tendresse. Un peu de slash (McBeckett, avec des passages NC17, on ne se refait pas), et énormément de conneries ! C'est là où le mot « Science Fiction » prend toute son ampleur. Avec un drôle de mélange friendship/slash qui peut en déstabiliser certains.

Saison : Aucune idée… Je n'ai pas vu la deuxième, donc excuser pour les erreurs.

Résumé : Une séries d'accidents font que notre Docteur Beckett ne seras plus jamais le même.

Disclaimer : Les personnages que je n'ai pas inventés ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais ça gratos, ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci !

Notes de l'auteur : On peut dire que ça donne une nouvelle dimension au terme homoparentalité, surtout qu'on est en plein débat dessus en ce moment.

Pour une fois, pas énormément de passages olé-olé, un peu mais pas autant que d'habitude quoi, mais un peu plus détaillés niveau sentiments (toujours du NC17 par contre). Et beaucoup de tendresse.

Désolée pour les explications médicales peu ragoûtantes, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Il y aura une ou plusieurs suites à cette fic. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'écris jamais une fic sans parler de jeu de société. Il y a eu le Monopoly, le Trivial Poursuit, et maintenant le Scrabble ! Je vais aller demander à Carson de me soigner…si il n'est pas trop occupé ! Mdr.

Rodney : Ne touchez pas à ça !

Carson Beckett retira vivement sa main de l'artefact sur lequel elle s'était posée.

Rodney : John, rappelez moi de ne plus jamais faire équipe avec Carson quand on explore la cité, il touche absolument à tout !

Carson : Je suis juste curieux, c'est normal…

John : Mais McKay a raison, vous pourriez activer un de ces trucs par mégarde et déclencher je ne sais quel mécanisme de défense Carson !

Carson croisa les bras et considéra le scientifique et le militaire.

Carson : De toute façon, je suis sur que vous m'en voulez encore parce que j'ai activé une de ces pieuvres volantes avec le siège en antarctique…

John : Mais non ! Où allez vous chercher ça ?

Rodney : De toute façon, c'est déjà oublié cette affaire.

L'écossais soupira et partit dans le fond de la pièce. Il s'y tenait une sorte de poire géante décorée à la mode « ancienne ». Une mouche venait de se poser dessus. Beckett détestait les mouches atlantes. Elle était de taille deux fois supérieure à celle d'une mouche normale et elles étaient violettes, la couleur que Carson haïssait le plus au monde. Un air de dégoût peint sur la figure, il la chassa d'un revers de main. Mais il effleura l'artefact qui s'illumina.

Carson : Merde !

Rodney se retourna mollement.

Rodney : Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?

Le médecin essayait de retirer sa main qui était visiblement restée collée à la machine.

Carson : Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever…

John et Rodney s'approchèrent. John attrapa le bras de Carson pour l'aider à tirer, Rodney en fit de même.

John : Rien à faire, ça veut pas bouger.

Rodney : Carson, ça va ?

Il était pale et se tenait le ventre se sa main libre.

Carson : Je ne me sens pas super bien…

Au bout d'une minute environ, l'artefact libéra Carson qui s'effondra. Rodney l'empêcha de tomber en le soutenant.

Rodney : Hé oh, Carson…

Carson : J'ai hyper chaud, mon ventre me fait mal et j'ai l'impression de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie…

John : Ne vous en faite pas, il y a un téléporteur tout près, on va vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

Rodney : C'est un comble, notre docteur a besoin d'un docteur !

Rodney vint voir Carson à l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard. Il le trouva assis à son bureau, comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Rodney : Vous vous en êtes remis à ce que je vois…

Carson : Pas du tout en fait.

Rodney : Comment ça ?

Carson : Vous me jurez de ne pas vous moquer de moi ?

Rodney s'assit en face du bureau de Carson.

Rodney : Allez y.

Carson : Et bien, selon les résultats de mes différentes prises de sang…j'ai une forte augmentation d'hormones féminines.

Rodney : Vous plaisantez ?

Carson : Non !

Rodney : Vous n'allez pas vous transformer en femme quand même !

Carson : Bien sur que non, enfin, j'espère que non, mais le fait est que quelques petits résultats se font ressentir et ça m'inquiète.

Rodney : Quels genres de petits résultats ?

L'écossais porta sa main à sa joue.

Carson : Par exemple, ma barbe a complètement arrêté de pousser.

Rodney : Waw !

Carson : Comme vous dites… Je suis un traitement pour essayer d'endiguer ces satanées hormones, et apparemment, ça marche, elles sont en régression.

Rodney : Tans mieux. Je n'aurais jamais pu me résoudre à vous appeler Carsona ou Carsonnette !

Carson réprima un éclat de rire et regarda le canadien sévèrement.

Rodney : Avec John, Aiden et Teyla, on va sur le continent ce soir, vous voulez venir ? Apparemment, c'est le mariage du cousin de Teyla, et on est invités.

Carson : Oh, bah oui, pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que je ne sors pas énormément…

Rodney : Alors rendez vous à 19h près du garage à Jumpers.

Carson : J'y serais.

Il releva la tête, puis sourit.

Carson : Merci Rodney !

Le scientifique regarda Carson d'une façon bizarre et sourit tristement à son tour.

Rodney : Mais de rien…

Il se retourna et se tapa maladroitement la tête contre le battant de la porte.

Rodney : Aie.

Carson pouffa et le canadien sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dehors, Rodney s'adossa contre la porte.

Rodney : Yesssss !

Un infirmier qui passait par là le regarda, surpris.

Rodney toussota, mit ses mains au fond de ses poches.

Rodney : Vous voulez ma photo ?

Il se remit en marche, l'air de rien.

Les Jumpers se posèrent et l'équipage en sortit. Carson en tête, suivi de Aiden, hilare, Teyla, John et Rodney. Carson chantait à tue tête, Aiden rigolait sans raison, Rodney zigzaguait en marchant tandis que Teyla et John les regardaient, consternés.

Carson : Bon, bah moi les amis, je vais me coucher, parce que là je crois que je vais m'endormir debout !

Rodney : Et moi de même.

Teyla : Oui, allez donc vous coucher avant qu'Elisabeth ne vous voie et ne vous passe un savon…

Aiden se retourna et marcha à l'envers tout en parlant à John.

Aiden : Et ben dis donc major, heureusement que vous avez appliqué la méthode « celui qui conduit ne boit pas », sinon on était pas rendus pour rentrer ! Moi par exemple, j'sais que dans l'état dans lequel je suis, j'aurais été incapable de…

Il trébucha et s'étala sur le dos. Teyla et John le relevèrent.

Teyla : Vous aussi il serait préférable d'aller vous coucher Aiden…

Aiden : J'y vais de ce pas.

Ils se séparèrent donc.

Rodney se dirigeait vers ses quartiers, Carson sur les talons.

Rodney : Eh ! Mais vos quartiers sont de l'autre côté Carson ! Pourquoi vous me suivez ?

Le médecin titubait.

Carson : J'en sais rien, je les trouve plus, c'est rigolo !

Il éclata de rire et Rodney fit de même.

Rodney : Ah ouais, c'est vrai que c'est rigolo ! Mais ne faut pas faire autant de bruit ou bien on va réveiller tous les gens dans la cité…

Carson : Roo, vous avez raison Rodney, et après ils vont pas être content du tout.

Rodney : Ben ce serait normal !

Carson : Ah bien sur ! Eh, vous pensez bien.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte des quartiers de Rodney qui ouvrit la porte.

Carson : Et bien sur ce, bonne nuit mon ami.

Rodney : Bonne nuit.

Il s'approcha de l'écossais et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui.

Rodney : Carson…

Il l'embrassa brusquement sur la bouche et Carson se recula.

Carson : Mais que…qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Rodney : Je suis amoureux de vous Carson.

Carson : Non !

Rodney : Si, si, je vous jure, et depuis longtemps en plus…

Il plaqua Carson contre un mur et l'embrassa doucement. Lentement, il passa sa main sous sa veste et se mit à le caresser.

McKay retrouvait un peu de lucidité, assez en tout cas pour parler à nouveau normalement. Embrasser Carson avait eu sur lui l'effet d'une douche froide extrêmement agréable.

Rodney : Carson, vous êtes l'homme le plus attirant qu'il ne m'a jamais été donné de rencontrer. J'ai l'impression de vous aimer depuis une éternité ; à la seconde où je vous ai vu, j'ai oublié tout ce que j'ai ressentit antérieurement et j'ai su que jamais je ne pourrais aimer personne d'autre que vous…

Le cœur du canadien battait à tout rompre, il avait même peur qu'il s'arrête à ce rythme.

Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Carson. L'écossais avait du mal à analyser ce qui lui arrivait. C'était vraiment bizarre de se faire embrasser par un de ses meilleurs amis et de l'entendre dire qu'il avait partagé ce que vous aviez vécu ensemble dans la perspective d'une sorte d'amour que vous n'aviez jamais ressentit pour lui. De plus, l'alcool n'aidait pas à faire le point, loin de là…

Néanmoins, c'était très plaisant de se faire embrasser et caresser par quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi quand le scientifique poussa Carson à l'intérieur de sa chambre, il n'émit aucune résistance et se laissa entraîner dans ce nuage de baisers inconnus.

Carson sentit une pression sur ses lèvres, un souffle chaud sur son visage… Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était donc passé la nuit dernière ? Sans ouvrir les yeux, il devina qu'il était sûrement dans un lit, apparemment sans aucun vêtement entre le drap et sa peau. Il pouvait sentir présence humaine à coté de lui, ça devait donc signifier qu'il avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. Il détestait ça, boire et ne pas savoir avec qui et où il se trouvait le lendemain matin. Ca ne lui arrivait pas trop souvent, encore heureux.

Une question envahit son esprit : avec qui ?

Hum, exposons les possibilités. Evidemment, le nombre de femmes sur atlantis s'élevait à une centaine, ça n'allait pas être facile.

En priant pour que cela ne soit ni Elisabeth, Teyla ou une de ses collègues infirmières devenues nymphomanes à son approche, Carson ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour…

Et Carson referma les yeux. Probablement une hallucination ce truc. Deuxième tentative. Même résultat. Merde, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Une seule solution, le pinçon. Aie. Troisième tentative. Sourire Ultra Bright, ça n'a pas l'air de déranger l'autre abrutit. Referme les yeux !

Carson : Je vais me réveiller, ça ne peut pas être réel, je vais me réveiller…

Pitié, pas ça ! Seigneur, dites moi que je n'ai pas fait ça ! Dites moi que ce n'est pas Rodney McKay, le Rodney McKay arrogant et visiblement (et si seulement) hétéro à coté ! Non, non, non, non…

Rodney : Tu as mal aux yeux ? La gueule de bois ?

« Tu » ? Confirmation, j'ai bien couché avec mon meilleur ami, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trouvé ça dérangeant, au contraire.

Deuxième pression sur les lèvres. Non ! Il ne m'a pas embrassé tout de même ? Argh !

Carson tomba du lit.

Rodney : Fais gaffe, c'est des lits une personne, faut pas se retourner trop brusquement.

Manque de pot, mon boxer n'est pas à porté de main. Et puis, ouvrir les yeux, ça peut être dangereux. Tans pis, je vais devoir lui parler.

Carson : Rodney, je vous en supplie, donnez moi mes sous-vêtements ! C'est extrêmement gênant comme situation…

Rodney comprit à la seconde que ses attentes avaient été vaines et que la nuit précédente n'avait eut lieu que grâce à une bonne dose de liqueur athosienne. Son visage se renfrogna.

Rodney : Pas de problème.

Il ramassa le boxer de Carson ainsi que le reste de ses habits et les lui tendis.

Carson : Merci. Heu, vous pouvez vous tourner ?

Rodney : C'est déjà fait Carson.

C'est complètement idiot étant donné ce qu'on a du faire cette nuit, mais bon… Quelle galère ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi des trucs comme ça ?

Quand le médecin eut finit de s'habiller, il se leva, les jambes tremblantes.

Carson : Vous êtes « visible » ?

Rodney enroula le drap autours de sa taille.

Rodney : Oui.

Carson ouvrit les yeux et chercha Rodney. Il était assis sur son lit et avait l'air extrêmement triste.

Carson : Je suis désolé, mais…

Rodney : C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du me rendre compte que vous n'étiez pas à même de prendre une décision pareille hier soir. Je vous ai entraîné égoïstement là dedans, c'est moi qui suis désolé.

Egoïstement ? Oh, non, ne me dites pas qu'en plus il est…non !

Carson : Vous voulez dire que vous étiez conscient de…

Rodney : Plus ou moins. Enfin, bon, laissez tomber, on va faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé et puis c'est tout.

Carson voulut répliquer mais les mots moururent dans sa bouche. McKay avait l'air tellement déçu, tellement triste… L'écossais était partagé entre l'envie de fuir à toute vitesse et de consoler l'homme qui malgré les événements restait son meilleur ami.

Carson : Ca va aller ?

Rodney : Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose m'arrive, je m'en remettrais. Rentrez dans vos quartiers, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air à l'aise. Et moi non plus je suppose…

Carson : Non, c'est vrai.

Il sourit maladroitement et sortit. Rodney prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira douloureusement.

Rodney : Elisabeth, si c'était aussi simple, on aurait déjà trouvé !

Elisabeth : Je ne vous demande pas un miracle, juste un effort !

Rodney : Mais qu'est ce que vous vous imaginez qu'on fabrique de nos journées ? On ne joue pas au poker quand on passe 3h à étudier un boulon avec Zalenka sur un artefact ancien !

Radek : Il a raison Dr Weir, faire marcher une machine technologiquement avancée qui date d'il y a 2000 ans, ce n'est pas du cake !

Rodney : De la tarte.

Radek : Quoi de la tarte ?

Rodney : On ne dit pas « ce n'est pas du cake », mais « ce n'est pas de la tarte ».

Radek : Ah. Merci. Bon, euh, le fait est qu'il nous faudrait plus de temps.

Elisabeth : De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix.

Rodney : Comme vous dites.

Elisabeth : Très bien, faites votre possible messieurs.

Tous sortirent. Les scientifiques se rendirent au mess compte tenu du fait qu'il était déjà tard.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de tables de libre, mais comme par hasard, deux magnifiques places tendaient les bras aux deux scientifiques à coté de John, en face de Teyla, Ford et Carson.

Radek : On se met là ?

Il prit à Rodney l'envie soudaine d'entarter le tchèque avec son assiette de purée, mais il se retint. Puisque les choix sont limités…Ils s'installèrent donc aux places libres.

Carson devint rouge tomate à la vue de Rodney, qui pourtant faisait son possible pour ne pas regarder l'écossais.

John : Ah ! McKay ! On a une devinette pour vous !

Rodney : Pardon ?

John : Vous qui êtes si intelligent et modeste, vous allez sûrement trouver.

Rodney : Dites toujours…

Teyla : Allez y Carson.

Carson, d'une petite voix : Mais…euh…c'est pas la peine…je…pourquoi moi ?

Aiden : C'est vous qui nous avez posé cette devinette.

Carson baissa les yeux vers son assiette et débita la devinette à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Rodney, regardant ailleurs : J'ai rien compris.

Carson :MonsieurAémonsieurBpossédentléterrainAéBmésilecanardemonsieurApondunoeufsurleterraindemonsieurBalorsaquiappartienloeuf ?

Teyla : On ne comprend toujours pas Carson.

Exaspéré, Carson planta son regard dans celui de Rodney qui le lui soutint.

Carson, hurlant presque : MONSIEUR A ET MONSIEUR B POSSEDENT LES TERRAINS A ET B MAIS SI LE CANARD DE MONSIEUR A POND UN ŒUF SUR LE TERRAIN DE MONSIEUR B ALORS A QUI APPARTIENT L'ŒUF ?

Rodney, d'une petite voix : Je…j'en sais rien…

Zalenka sourit.

Radek : Moi je sais ! Il appartient à monsieur A puisque c'est son canard et partout où il pondra, ses œufs seront à son propriétaire.

L'écossais se leva et regarda le tchèque avec colère.

Carson, criant : MAIS A PERSONNE PUISQUE UN CANARD CA NE POND PAS D'ŒUF TRIPLE IDIOT !

Il sortit de la cafétéria en trombe. Un silence gêné s'installa à la table. Rodney se contentait de manger, Radek était sous le choc, Aiden regardait ailleurs, John tripotait son pain et Teyla observait fixement le fond de son verre d'eau.

John : Il est un peu à cran en ce moment, non ?

Rodney se fit tout petit sur sa chaise.

Carson : Peter ! Rangez moi ce bordel immédiatement ! Louise ! Et ces analyses, c'est pour quand ? Remuez vous le cul ! Yoko ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de votre pause à ce que je sache, alors au travail ! Cette infirmerie devient une porcherie ! Nettoyez moi ça, et que ça…

Carson s'écroula. Un de ses infirmiers, soudain inquiet, posa sa main sur son front. Pas de fièvre. L'écossais était anormalement pale. L'infirmier pris son pouls. Chute de tension…

Carson se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Peter Johnson, un de ses subalternes, était à proximité en train de vérifier une perf.

Peter : Dr Beckett ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

Carson : Oui… Que s'est il passé ?

Peter : Une petite chute de tension entre autre.

Carson : Entre autre ?

L'étudiant semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Peter : Votre taux d'hormones féminines a encore augmenté…

Carson : Oh, zut ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de toucher à cette putain de machine !

Peter : Je…j'ai une question…un peu…indiscrète …à vous poser Docteur…

Carson : Allez y Peter.

Peter : Hum, vous savez que…que entre membres du personnel médical…on devrait pas se cacher certaines choses…à savoir…niveau santé je veux dire…et, euh…

Carson : Vous m'énervez à tourner autour du pot comme ça !

Johnson s'humecta les lèvres et repris.

Peter : Docteur Beckett…est ce que vous avez toujours été….un homme ?

Carson faillit s'étouffer.

Carson : Pardon ?

Peter : Vous savez que…le traitement à base d'hormones que reçoit une personne qui s'est fait opéré afin de changer de sexe, pour changer la voix et la pilosité, ce genre de chose, et bien même après une longue période, il peut y avoir une allergie et une recrudescence des choses qu'on avait occulté antérieurement et, euh…

Carson : C'est une blague ?

Peter : Vous pouvez me le dire vous savez…

Carson attrapa le bras de l'étudiant.

Carson : Peter, je suis inquiet pour vous. Est-ce que vous prenez de la drogue ?

Peter : Euh, non.

Il se retourna, prit une radio sur une tablette et la tendis à l'écossais.

Peter : C'est à vous, docteur.

Carson regarda la radio puis regarda l'étudiant, l'air sceptique.

Carson : Non, sérieusement, c'est une blague ?

Peter : Non.

Carson : Décidément Peter, vous faites des miracles en imagerie médicale, niveau trucage, on y croirait vraiment, c'est…

Peter : Docteur Beckett, c'est réellement votre cliché. Alors, avouez le, nier ne sert à rien, on peut essayer d'y remédier, je vous connaît depuis huit ans, vous avez donc du vous faire opérer avant, les traitements hormonaux se sont améliorés, je suppose que vous le savez, et…

Carson : Pour la dernière fois : je ne suis pas un transsexuel !

Peter : Mais les preuves sont là pourtant !

Carson : Vous êtes sur que c'est mon scan au moins ?

Peter : Affirmatif. Donc, c'est encore plus étrange que ce que je ne le pensais.

Sur la radio, on pouvait distinguer un squelette d'homme avec ses principaux organes allant de la poitrine aux genoux. Parmi les organes se distinguait clairement au niveau du bassin un espèce de « T » bizarre, chose normalement inexistante chez un homme.

Peter : Le fait est que vous possédez maintenant un utérus, des ovaires et tout le tralala…

Carson : Par contre, je n'ai pas de vagin, je m'en serais aperçu tout de même !

Peter : Oui, c'est pour ça que je trouvais bizarre le fait que vous soyez un travestit. Heu, la nature ou quelque chose d'autre a fait que désormais, votre rectum a plusieurs fonctions…

Carson : Oh, non, pitié ! Donnez moi une bassine…

Johnson tendis un récipient métallique à son patron. Carson eut un haut le cœur et rendit son petit déjeuné.

Peter : Euh, oui, puisqu'on est dans les révélations… Ce genre de truc va vous arriver de plus en plus souvent durant les quatre prochains mois…

Carson : Et pourquoi donc ?

L'étudiant pataugeais dans la semoule et avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar.

Peter : Pardonnez d'être aussi direct mais…avait vous eu un ou des rapports sexuels…avec un homme…récemment ?

Carson voyait la nouvelle arriver comme un éléphant dans un tuba.

Carson : Vaguement…

Peter : Et ben vous auriez peut être pas du.

Carson, pour lui même : Quelle horreur…

Peter : Je n'aurais jamais penser dire ça mais…vous êtes enceint de cinq mois monsieur.

Carson vomit à nouveau.

Peter : Je me demande bien comment c'est possible…

Carson : Nous sommes sur atlantis, quasiment tout est possible. Et chiotte !

Il replongea dans la bassine.

Peter : Ca va aller ?

Carson : Redemandez moi ça dans dix ans.

Peter : Je pense que quand votre enfant aura 9 ans et des poussières, il ou elle seras très fier de vous et de tout ce que vous aurez accompli.

Carson : Mais je ne vais pas le garder quand même !

Peter : Docteur Beckett, vous savez aussi bien que moi que la loi pour la protection des fœtus est valable partout et, même si à mon avis les gens qui l'ont votés n'ont pas pensé à ça, chez les bébés portés par des femmes…comme par des hommes.

Carson : Oui, et comme le fœtus a plus de 3 mois…

Peter : Navré.

Carson : Bordel de merde.

Il eut un nouveau haut le cœur.

Peter : Vous voulez que je prévienne quelqu'un… « L'autre papa » peut être ?

Rodney. Et comment il allait réagir celui là aussi ! Comme si la situation n'était déjà pas assez compliquée comme ça…

Carson : Il le saura bien assez tôt. J'irais lui dire moi-même. Allez juste expliquer la situation au docteur Weir, et dites lui bien d'éloigner quiconque de cette maudite machine…

Peter : Bien docteur Beckett.

Il s'apprêta à sortir, puis se retourna.

Peter : Docteur ?

Carson : Oui ?

Peter : Je crois que l'on peut considérer votre cas comme une grossesse à risque…

Carson : Ouais, ça vous pouvez le dire !

Peter : Ca implique sûrement une césarienne et je pense que d'ici deux à trois mois, vous serez dans l'obligation de rester couché.

Carson : C'est vrai. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous commanderai à distance…

Peter : On y compte bien docteur Beckett !

Il sourit et Carson fit un signe de la main. L'écossais s'allongea et fixa le plafond en réfléchissant à son futur incertain. Au bout de quelques heures, il s'endormit enfin d'un sommeil agité.

Il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, secoué par une main invisible. Le flou au dessus de sa tête s'estompa et il aperçu Elisabeth Weir, penchée sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elisabeth : Carson ? Ca va ?

Carson : Heu, oui, mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Elisabeth : Vu la situation, j'ai préféré venir prendre de vos nouvelles…

L'écossais eut un rire amer.

Carson : La situation !

Elisabeth : Oui, même dans une autre galaxie, ce n'est pas commun.

La diplomate pris une chaise et s'installa au chevet du médecin.

Elisabeth : Physiquement, vous tenez le coup ?

Carson : Je me suis évanoui, donc non, pas vraiment. Je ne traiterais plus jamais une de mes patientes enceintes de chochotte !

Elisabeth : Evidemment, ça doit vous faire drôle. Et psychologiquement ?

Carson : J'en sais rien…

Elisabeth baissa les yeux.

Carson : Si vous voulez savoir avec qui j'ai…laissez tomber.

Elisabeth : Mais je n'ai rien demandé Carson !

Carson : Désolé. Je m'emporte assez facilement ces temps-ci.

Elisabeth : Vous devriez peut être voir le Dr Heighmeyer.

Carson : J'aurais aimé vous répondre que non, mais…

Elisabeth : Très bien, je vais aller lui demander. Vous sortez quand ?

Carson : Dés que mon externe daignera me libérer. Demain matin logiquement.

Weir sourit et serra amicalement l'épaule de Carson.

Elisabeth : Courage.

Carson : Eh ! Je ne suis pas mourrant, juste enceint !

Elle sortit, laissant Carson seul avec lui-même.

Kate daigna venir environ une heure et demie plus tard.

Elle aussi s'empara d'une chaise et s'assit prés du lit de Carson.

Kate : Dr Beckett.

Carson : Dr Heighmeyer…

Kate: Euh, en fait, Elisabeth m'a dit de venir vous parler parce que vous étiez susceptible d'avoir besoin de mes compétences, mais elle m'a dit que vous m'expliqueriez pourquoi.

Carson : Waw, elle m'a laissé l'effet de surprise à ce que je vois…

Il se releva et s'assit sur son lit.

Carson : Bon, en vrac, avant de commencer, je ne blague pas, je ne me trompe pas grossièrement, je ne prend pas de substance hallucinogène et je ne délire pas, demandez à Johnson si vous ne croyez pas à mon histoire, il vous la confirmeras.

Kate, étonnée : D'accord.

Carson soupira, passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux et s'humecta les lèvres.

Carson : En fait, il y a un peu plus de trois mois, j'ai malencontreusement touché à une machine Ancienne qui m'a donné la possibilité de porter un enfant, c'est-à-dire un système reproductif féminin en plus de mon « équipement naturel ». Je ne m'étais malheureusement pas rendu compte de la transformation. Une nuit, après une soirée bien arrosée dont je n'ai presque aucun souvenir, j'ai visiblement couché avec mon meilleur ami étant donné que je me suis réveillé dans ses bras le lendemain matin. Sans le savoir, je me suis donc retrouvé enceint et cela fait environ cinq mois, donc je ne peut pas avorter. Pour couronner le tout, je n'ai pas reparlé à mon ami depuis notre mésaventure et j'ai franchement la trouille de sa réaction étant donné que lui est profondément amoureux de moi. Cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai hyper mal au ventre et à la tête en plus de mes sautes d'humeurs récurrentes du fait de ces saloperies d'hormones féminines en recrudescence dans mon système sanguin. Voilà Docteur.

Kate encaissa progressivement le monologue de l'écossais avant de pouvoir dire un mot.

Kate : Comment faites vous pour ne pas exploser ?

Carson : Je me le demande.

La psychologue sourit.

Kate : Bon, puisqu'il faut bien commencer par quelque chose…Comment prenez vous la nouvelle de cet enfant ?

Carson : Ben, pas très bien, enfin, j'y était pas vraiment préparé quoi…enfin, j'y était vaguement préparé, mais pas de cette façon, je m'était vu en père classique, avec une femme, une maison à la campagne, en Ecosse, des chiens et ma mère qui viendrait m'emmerder à venir manger chez nous chaque dimanche et chaque jour férié. Pas comme ça… Pas attendant un gosse d'un homme dans une cité située dans une autre galaxie infestée d'aliens aux airs de vampires, sans chiens et sans ma mère par-dessus le marché…

Heighmeyer réprima un éclat de rire et observa Carson. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment d'être aussi cynique et drôle. On aurait vraiment dit un certain astrophysicien avec lequel elle était vaguement sortit… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

Kate : Je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète, mais vous savez que je suis tout comme vous liée au secret médical…Qui est l'homme qui a contribué à concevoir cet enfant ?

Carson baissa les yeux. Il ravala sa salive, soupira et releva la tête, décidé.

Carson : Vous le connaissez bien. Vous êtes même sortit avec lui. Quand j'y pense, il pas été réglo de se mettre avec vous alors que…mais je suppose qu'il voulait essayer de m'oublier, sans succès malheureusement.

Kate : Non ! Ce n'est quand même pas…

Carson : Rodney McKay. Mon meilleur ami.

Kate encaissa de nouveau le choc.

Kate : Ah ouais quand même !

Carson : Comme vous dites.

Elle leva les yeux vers Carson.

Kate : Et vous…

Carson : Je ne suis pas gay. Ca me fait de la peine, mais je n'arrive plus à lui parler comme avant, en plus il a vraiment l'air triste quand on est dans la même pièce tout les deux, donc…

Kate : Donc vous l'évitez.

Carson : Exact.

Kate : Quand comptez vous lui annoncer la nouvelle ?

Carson : Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Demain je pense.

Kate : Ca vous fait peur ?

Carson : J'en sais rien…

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Carson : J'ai une de ses migraines !

Il releva la tête.

Carson : Ecoutez Kate –je peux vous appelez Kate ?

Kate : Bien sur.

Carson : Discuter de Rodney McKay nous met mal à l'aise, aussi bien vous que moi, il y a d'autres sujets de conversation, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Kate : Si vous voulez… Avez-vous réfléchi à la manière dont vous vous occuperez de ce bébé ?

Carson : Non, pas vraiment, mais c'est vrai que…j'ai certains doutes quant à mes compétences en tant que père.

Kate : Quelle sorte de doutes ?

Carson : Tant qu'il sera bébé, ça ira, mais plus tard… J'ai été élevé par ma mère, et je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Comment je vais lui expliquer le fait qu'il n'a pas de mère, comment je vais lui dire que c'est le seul bébé connu pour avoir été porté par un homme ? Je n'aurais pas la force de lui mentir. Les seuls enfants dont je ne me sois jamais occupé étaient dans un hôpital, avec leurs vrais parents. Et pour être honnête, j'ai déjà du mal à m'occuper de moi, alors je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre.

Kate sourit.

Kate : Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas vous savez. Beaucoup de personnes de votre age se disent la même chose avant l'arrivée de leur premier enfant. Ca n'a rien d'anormal. Vous arriverez à vous occuper de cet enfant Dr Beckett, j'en suis persuadée. Rodney vous aidera.

Carson : Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir de son aide.

Kate : Il peut et il doit vous aider. Il est tout autant responsable de cet enfant que vous.

Carson : Mais on ne seras jamais une famille normale ! Les possibilités sont : A) Un enfant avec deux papas qui en ont la garde alternée ; B) Un enfant avec deux papas qui se parlent à peine mais font leur possible pour l'éduquer convenablement ; C) J'en sais rien !

L'écossais soupira.

Carson : Et puis comment je vais lui expliquer ça ? Un jour, ton papa Carson a touché à une machine qui lui a permis de faire des enfants, alors il est aller forniquer par mégarde avec papa Rodney alors que jamais il n'avait eut dans l'idée de former un couple avec lui, et comme papa Carson pouvait pas avorter, il t'as gardé de mauvais grès, et donc neuf fois plus tard, tu étais là ! Navré si j'ai foutu ta vie en l'air avant même ta naissance.

Heighmeyer ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle éclata de rire.

Kate : Désolée.

Carson : C'est vrai que si j'étais à votre place, moi aussi je trouverais ça drôle, mais bon.

Kate : Nous aurons une autre petite discussion quand vous lui aurez parlé.

Carson : Vous avez raison. A bientôt alors…

Kate : A bientôt Docteur Beckett.

Ils se serrèrent la main. La psychologue repartit.

Carson parcourut la moitié du couloir, puis se ravisa. Il expira et se retourna. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au laboratoire où se trouvait Rodney. Le médecin frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre. Quand McKay aperçu Carson, il faillit recracher le café qu'il venait d'avaler.

Zalenka était en train de bidouiller un E2PZ.

Radek : Et quand je fais ça, la courbe devient croissante ou pas ?

Le tchèque se retourna.

Radek : Rodney ?

Le canadien essayait désespérément d'avaler son café.

Carson : Rodney ? Ca va aller ?

Rodney reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

Rodney : Tout…tout…tout va bien. Vous m'avez saisi, c'est tout.

Carson s'approcha du bureau de Rodney.

Carson : C'était pour vous dire que…euh…j'aurais deux mots à vous dire en privé…

Rodney se leva brusquement.

Carson : Ah, non, non, pas maintenant, enfin, quand vous aurez le temps quoi.

Rodney : Pas de problème. Ce soir par exemple ?

Carson : Après dîner, ok. C'est l'affaire de dix minutes, pas plus.

Rodney : D'accord.

Carson exécuta un rapide salut de la main et sortit, laissant Rodney à ses plus vives espérances.

Beckett mangea rapidement et attendit Rodney à la sortie de la cafétéria. Celui-ci arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

Rodney : De quoi vouliez vous qu'on parle ?

Carson : Allons dans un endroit tranquille.

Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à un des balcons à proximité de l'infirmerie.

Carson : Rodney, ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important.

Rodney : Avant que vous n'ajoutiez quelque chose, écoutait moi. Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé entre nous. Mais votre amitié me manque énormément, alors, je vous en prie, essayez de…d'oublier ce truc pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Carson : Ca, c'est impossible Rodney. C'est de ça que je voulais vous parler. Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je ne plaisante pas sur des sujets aussi sérieux. Et prenez en note le fait que non, je ne délire pas. Tenez vous à cette rambarde, ça va vous faire un choc.

Rodney leva les sourcils et s'exécuta.

Rodney : Mais que ce passe t'il à la fin ?

Carson : Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont vous allez le prendre, alors je ne vais pas tourner autours du pot. Je suis enceint Rodney.

Rodney : C'est hilarant.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Carson : Vous vous souvenez de la machine à cause de laquelle j'étais tombé dans les pommes ? Et bien elle m'a doté de tout l'équipement nécessaire afin de me permettre de porter un enfant.

Rodney : Comme une femme ?

Carson : Euh, oui, mais en gardant mes attributs habituels. Bref. Le fait est que vous m'avez mis enceint Rodney. Et dans moins de quatre mois, cette cité contiendra un habitant en plus.

Le canadien s'appuya de plus belle sur la rambarde, face à la mer.

Rodney : Et vous êtes sur qu'il est de moi ?

Carson : Je n'ai pas exactement l'habitude de fréquenter des hommes…ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

Une pointe d'amertume se laissait entendre dans la remarque de l'écossais.

Rodney : Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Serait il possible qu'au cours de je ne sais quel « moment de solitude » vous vous soyez autofécondé ?

Carson esquissa un air de dégoût.

Carson : Non. Dans le code génétique d'un être humain, le fait d'être homme où femme ne se détermine que sur une paire de chromosomes. Les gamètes contiennent ce code génétique afin de permettre la transmission des caractères au futur bébé. Or, si par mégarde une de mes gamètes males aurait rencontré une de mes gamètes femelles -oh, j'ai des gamètes femelles, quelle horreur de m'entendre dire ça ! Bref- ça n'aurait pas produit d'œuf étant donné que deux caractères semblables se rencontrant se détruisent. Donc, pour résumer, non, je ne me suis pas « autofécondé » Rodney, et vous allez devoir accepter le fait que dans moins de quatre mois, vous serez père…et moi aussi.

Rodney soupira. Carson s'adossa à la rambarde.

Rodney : Quelque part, ça me rend heureux, même si c'est un peu…étrange comme situation.

Carson : Etrange, c'est le mot.

Le médecin regarda Rodney, exaspéré.

Carson : C'est une manie d'intérioriser tout comme ça ?

Rodney : Un peu.

Carson : Je viens de vous annoncer une future paternité et vous restez de marbre !

Rodney : C'est peut être mieux comme ça, croyez moi.

Il se tourna vers Carson.

Rodney : Et vous, ça va ?

Carson : Comment ça ?

Rodney : Vous êtes enceint quand même. Vous tenez le coup ?

Carson : Physiquement, c'est un peu bizarre. Psychologiquement ça l'est encore plus.

Rodney attrapa le bras de Carson.

Rodney : Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute.

Carson : On l'a fait à deux. Je ne vous en veux pas.

Rodney : Je ne savais pas que vous étiez trop ivre pour prendre une décision, j'ai cru que vous étiez d'accord.

Carson : Je l'étais sûrement un peu. Je suis moi aussi désolé de vous avoir évité tout ce temps, ça a du être dur pour vous aussi.

Rodney : Oui. Enfin, surtout parce que avant, je vous voyait tous les jours, et même si vous ne vous en doutiez pas, je…

Carson, le coupant : Ne parlez pas de ce que vous éprouvez à mon égard s'il vous plait, ça me met extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Un silence s'installa.

Rodney : On reste amis ?

Carson : Bien sur.

Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Rodney qui sourit.

Rodney : Ca me fait beaucoup d'émotions pour ce soir, je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

Carson : Sage décision. Moi aussi.

Rodney se dirigea vers la sortie.

Carson : Rodney !

Le scientifique se retourna.

Rodney : Oui ?

Carson : On va quand même être papas tout les deux…On pourrait peut être se tutoyer, non ?

Rodney : Je ne t'avais pas attendu pour le faire…

L'écossais sourit.

Carson : Bonne nuit.

Rodney : C'est ça, bonne nuit.

Carson regarda son ami s'éloigner dans la pénombre et leva la tête. Tout en contemplant les différentes lunes, il se dit que malgré tout, à cet instant précis, si il avait du décrire ses sentiments, il aurait sans hésitation clamé haut et fort qu'il était heureux.

Carson : Mais enfin, je suis apte à y aller, vous me prenez pour une nouille ou quoi ?

Elisabeth : Bien sur que non. C'est juste que dans votre état…

Carson : Mais quel état ? Personne n'a remarqué je vous signale.

Elisabeth : Votre présence n'est pas indispensable pour cette mission, c'est tout.

Carson : Je répète ma question : pourquoi m'écartez vous ?

La diplomate baissa les yeux.

Elisabeth : On s'inquiète juste pour vous Carson, ne le prenez pas mal.

Carson : Qui ça « on » ?

Elisabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Elisabeth : Il était bizarre c'est temps-ci, alors je lui ai un peu forcé la main pour qu'il me dise ce qui n'allait pas…et il m'a avoué que…enfin, que c'était lui qui…

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel.

Carson : J'aurais du m'en douter.

Elisabeth : Il s'en fait vraiment pour vous Carson ! Il ne me l'a pas dit explicitement, mais je crois vraiment qu'il tient énormément à vous.

Carson : Il ne vous a pas tout dit à ce que je vois.

Elisabeth : Rodney m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de vous Carson, si c'est ça que vous sous-entendez. Il m'a aussi avoué que vous non.

Carson : Je vais aller lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais Weir le retint.

Elisabeth : Ce sont ses affaires aussi, si vous avez un accident et que vous perdez le bébé, ce ne sera pas seulement une perte pour vous, ça en sera aussi une pour Rodney. Et je ne veux pas me sentir responsable de ce genre d'accident qui aurait pu être évité car je le répète : vous n'êtes pas indispensable pour cette mission !

Carson se dégagea.

Carson : Je suis un homme libre, et à ce que je sache, je suis libre d'aller voir un ami, non ?

Elisabeth : Ce n'était pas seulement le chef d'expédition qui vous parlait, mais aussi l'amie. N'en voulez pas à Rodney de s'inquiéter pour vous, il se sent coupable.

Carson : Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne lui en voulais pas.

Elisabeth : Depuis quand Rodney McKay écoute t'il ce qu'on lui dit ?

Carson sourit en retour à Elisabeth.

Carson : Laissez moi passer. Je vous promets de ne pas trop l'engueuler. Juste un petit peu.

La diplomate le lâcha et le laissa passer.

Carson alla voir McKay dans son labo, où il demeurait seul, occuper à préparer ses effets pour la prochaine mission.

Carson : Rodney !

Le canadien sursauta au son de la voix du médecin.

Rodney : Ca va ?

Carson : Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de demander au docteur Weir de me retirer du service actif ?

Rodney soupira.

Rodney : Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu sois en état.

Carson : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Le scientifique s'approcha de Carson, une tasse de café dans la main. Il la mit sous le nez de Carson qui eut un haut le cœur.

Carson : Corbeille !

Rodney lui tendis un récipient et Carson y vomit.

Rodney : Je parle de ce genre de choses. Entre autres.

Carson, pale, se releva.

Carson : C'est normal d'avoir ce genre de désagréments après le deuxième mois de grossesse.

Rodney : Et c'est normal que tu reste loin des batailles en tout genre à partir du moment où tu ne risque plus seulement ta vie, mais celle d'un bébé en plus.

Carson : Donc, je ne peut plus faire ce que je veux…

Rodney : Mais je n'ai pas dit ça ! Tout de suite ! Je dis juste qu'une énième rencontre avec les Genii, ça risque de chauffer et je préfère que tu restes ici à soigner nos différents petits et gros bobos. Et apparemment, Elisabeth est d'accord avec moi.

L'astrophysicien mit sa main sur l'épaule de Carson.

Rodney : Désolé d'avoir du te faire vomir.

Carson : Pas grave.

Rodney : Je t'en pris, fait attention. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre…

Le geste purement amical de Rodney se transforma quand sa main posée sur l'épaule de l'écossais gravita jusqu'à sa joue et commença à la caresser du bout des doigts.

Carson : Rodney, arrête, j'aime pas quand t'es comme ça.

Mais le canadien ne retira pas sa main. Il secoua doucement la tête. Beckett sourit.

Carson : Je viens de vomir et tu me trouves toujours attirant ?

Rodney : Je te trouverais toujours attirant Carson…

Carson : Tu dois vraiment être accro alors ?

Le scientifique sourit tristement.

Carson : Je fini même par trouver ça agréable à force.

Il attrapa la main de Rodney et la posa sur le cœur de son propriétaire.

Carson : Tu dois te préparer pour ta mission.

Il s'apprêta à sortir.

Rodney : Carson ?

Le médecin se retourna.

Rodney : Pourquoi…pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ?

Carson baissa les yeux quelques secondes, puis plongea son regard dans celui du canadien.

Carson : J'en sais rien Rodney. J'en sais rien…

Il repartit et Rodney recommença à regrouper ses affaires, l'esprit ailleurs.

Elisabeth : Equipe médicale en salle d'embarquement !

A cet appel, Carson et ses infirmiers se précipitèrent près de la porte des étoiles.

Inconsciemment, Carson s'inquiétait de la raison pour laquelle l'équipe d'exploration était revenue si tôt. Et pour un de ses membres en particulier...

Elisabeth : Ouvrez !

Des balles traversèrent l'eau verticale et virent se loger sur le mur d'en face. Sheppard, McKay, Ford et Teyla débarquèrent en courant à travers le Stargate.

John : On se fait tirer dessus ! Fermez !

Le bouclier s'enclencha et le vortex se coupa.

Elisabeth : Tout le monde va bien ?

Aiden : J'ai reçu une balle dans le bras.

Il s'averrait de plus que Rodney s'était copieusement foulé la cheville.

Une fois Ford soigné, Carson décida de s'occuper de Rodney, dont le cas était moins urgent, qui s'était allongé sur un lit d'infirmerie un coussin sous le pied en attendant.

Rodney : Tu vois, tu as bien fait de ne pas venir.

Carson : Et toi tu aurais mieux fait de rester ici aussi. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Rodney : Les Genii n'avaient pas l'air disposés à négocier. Ils ont une notion très personnelle de la façon dont on traite des invités…

Carson : J'ai vu ça.

Il commença à enlever la chaussure de Rodney.

Rodney : Aie !

Carson : Désolé. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop marché, j'ai oublié mon masque à gaz.

Rodney : Encore une réflexion dans le genre et tu te prend un coussin dans la gueule, j'en ai rien à faire que tu sois enceint, c'est clair ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. La cheville du scientifique avait quasiment doublée de volume. Carson lui fit un bandage serré. Mais soudain, le canadien attrapa un coussin et le posa sur son entrejambe.

Carson : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Rodney baissa les yeux, Carson retira vivement ses mains de la jambe de l'astrophysicien.

Carson : Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu…

Rodney : Désolé, je…je le fais pas exprès.

Carson : Je m'en doute bien.

Il soupira, puis regarda son ami avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

Rodney : Si tu crois que c'est drôle…

Carson : Ecoutes, il faut bien que je te soigne, alors…évite d'éjecter ce coussin au plafond.

Rodney : C'est extrêmement gênant.

Carson recommença à soigner le canadien.

Carson : Eh ben, si rien qu'en te touchant j'arrive à te faire bander à ce point, c'est pas étonnant que je sois tombé enceint du premier coup.

Rodney : Si tu pouvais arrêter de parler de ça en plein lieu public…

Carson : Arrête un peu, l'infirmerie est vide. J'ai terminé.

Rodney se releva, remis sa chaussure et s'apprêta à partir.

Rodney : Je suis désolé pour ça…enfin, je veux dire…

Carson : Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était ok. Je vais bien.

Rodney : Tu seras plus rancunier quand les contractions commenceront.

Carson sourit et Rodney sortit.

Ils se retrouvèrent au mess. Carson s'installa à la table où Rodney mangeait seul.

Carson : Alors, ta cheville ?

Rodney : Ca va.

Il tripotait rêveusement ses petits pois du bout de sa fourchette.

Rodney : Dis, je pensais à un truc.

Carson : Mmmm ?

Rodney : Si mes calculs sont exacts, dans moins d'un mois, ton ventre arrondis vas commencer à se voir, tu ne pourras plus cacher cette…histoire. Comment tu vas faire ?

Carson : Aucune idée. J'improviserais le moment venu.

Rodney : Toujours aussi prévoyant.

Il leva les yeux vers Carson.

Rodney : Et je pensais à un autre truc…

Carson : Qu'est ce que tu penses en ce moment !

Le scientifique ignora la pique et continua.

Rodney : Comment on va procéder pour…quand l'enfant seras né…garde alternée ou…

Carson : Tu as une meilleure solution ?

Rodney : Peut être, mais je sais pas si tu vas être d'accord.

Carson : Dis toujours.

Rodney : Voilà : dans quelques semaines, il te seras quasiment impossible de t'occuper de toi même. Alors je me disais que si tu en avais envie, je pourrais demander à Elisabeth de réunir deux quartiers, ça fera une sorte de studio… Ta chambre, la mienne, celle du bébé, une « salle commune », une salle de bains… Comme ça le gosse ne sera pas obligé de transporter ses affaires d'un quartier à l'autre. Pour nous, ce sera une sorte de collocation, sauf que je pourrais t'aider en fin de grossesse, quand ça deviendra difficile. En tout bien tout honneur.

Carson : Ca me parait être une bonne idée. Même si je me méfies de tes « tout bien tout honneur », surtout après ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi.

Rodney : Tu serais partant ?

Carson : Oui. On s'installerait quand ?

Rodney : Dans un mois, un mois et demi.

Carson : Ca me va. Elisabeth est d'accord ?

Rodney : C'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée.

Carson : Give me five coloc' !

Rodney: Assume ton age, ne parle pas «djeune» !

Le canadien tapa dans la paume de la main de Carson qui tira la langue.

Carson : Il va falloir se mettre à la page pourtant.

Rodney : Crois moi, quand le petit monstre que tu portes aura l'age de dire ça, les modes auront changés depuis longtemps.

Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques dizaines de minutes encore avant de partir rejoindre leurs lits respectifs.

Carson : Je sens que tu vas être vert.

Il plaça ses lettres sur le plateau de jeu.

Carson : EDITION. 7 lettres. Ca fait 50 points d'avance, plus machin…62 points.

Rodney : Tu m'as pris ma place en plus.

Carson pouffa. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mauvais joueur celui là !

Carson : Grouille !

Rodney : Oh, ça va, en plus je me tape toutes les mauvaises lettres !

Carson : Avoue que tu es nul à ce jeu et j'abrégerais tes souffrances.

Rodney : Je n'aime pas le Scrabble. En plus, je suis un scientifique, donc je suis nul en orthographe.

Carson : Je n'ai pas fait d'études de lettres, pourtant je te bats à plate couture. Et puis, il ni a quasiment plus de lettres dans le sac…

Rodney jeta un regard suppliant à l'écossais.

Rodney : On arrête ? J'en ai marre…

Carson : Tu dis ça parce que tu vas perdre.

Rodney : N'importe quoi.

Carson : Ok. Je gagne par forfait. 279 à 80.

Rodney : Je t'ai laissé gagné de toute façon.

Carson : Mais oui…

Il sourit. Rodney le regarda dans les yeux.

Rodney : J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Carson : Quoi ?

Le scientifique prit une chaise, fit le tour de la table et s'installa en face de Carson.

Rodney : Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de…enfin…

Carson : Ca m'énerve quand tu ne finis pas tes phrases !

Rodney : Ca ne va pas être facile pour l'enfant. En plus de ne pas avoir de maman, il aura deux papas qui plus est séparés, désunis, même si on habite dans le même studio, il s'en rendra compte, ça le perturbera…et ça me perturbe déjà de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser quand je le voudrais, de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi tel que je voudrais être…

Il posa sa main sur le genou de Carson et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Rodney : Je te demande juste d'essayer. Peut être que tu auras un déclic, quelque chose comme ça…Je n'irais pas plus loin que le baisé, je te le promets… Je t'en pris, accepte…

Carson : Toi alors, quand tu as une idée derrière la tête !

Il soupira, puis releva les yeux.

Carson : Allez, vas y. Ca va rendre la situation affreusement gênante, mais vas y.

Rodney posa sa main gauche sur la tempe de Carson. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha vers le médecin.

Le canadien entrouvrit la bouche et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Carson. Lentement, il passa sa langue entre les dents de l'écossais et sollicita son muscle lingual. Le scientifique mordilla tendrement la langue de son ami.

Sa main qui était posée sur son genou se mit à lui caresser la jambe. Elle transita doucement vers l'intérieur de la cuisse du médecin et remonta jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Rodney sépara ses lèvres brûlantes de celles de Carson et rouvrit les yeux.

Rodney, tout bas : Je sens quelque chose…

Il baissa les yeux sur un endroit « stratégique » et sourit.

Rodney : Waw.

Il observa Carson qui ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Son regard était suppliant et son menton tremblait. Il respirait rapidement.

Carson : Arrête. S'il te plait.

Rodney, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, secoua la tête et se pencha à nouveau vers le visage de l'écossais. Quand la bouche du canadien toucha à nouveau la lèvre inférieure de Carson, celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Le scientifique, désappointé, se retira.

Carson : Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise.

Rodney : Ca avait l'air de te plaire pourtant.

Carson : Mais ça me plait. Tu me plait. Enormément. Mais je ne sais pas d'où vient cette gêne. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, mais tu m'attires comme un aimant. J'ai essayé de clarifier ce que j'éprouvais à ton égard, sans succès. Peut être parce qu'on est amis…

McKay sourit tristement, se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais Carson se leva à son tour et l'interpella de la main. Rodney se retourna et fut surpris quand son ami se jeta dans ses bras et commença à sangloter.

Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Les larmes amères de Carson coulaient sur l'épaule du canadien qui resserra son étreinte.

Carson : Ca doit être toutes ces hormones, je suis à fleur de peau en ce moment. Je m'énerve contre tout le monde, je pleure pour rien, je vis tout puissance dix.

Rodney : C'est bon…ce…c'est pas grave.

Carson : Je peux rien manger sans avoir de haut le cœur, j'ai mal partout, j'ai le vertige, j'ai ou hyper chaud ou hyper froid, et pour combler le tout je sais plus quoi penser de moi-même !

Rodney : Bref, tu es enceint. C'est normal. Enfin, pour une femme ce sont les symptômes normaux, toi c'est un peu un cas exceptionnel mais bon…

Il glissa un baisé dans le cou de l'écossais.

Rodney : Je suis là.

Carson avait peu à peu arrêter de pleurer.

Carson : Rodney, s'il te plait, reste. Juste ce soir, je ne me sens pas passer la nuit seul. Reste en ami, ou en ce que tu veux, mais reste avec moi. Sans qu'il ne se passe rien.

Rodney : Tout ce que tu voudras.

Il relâcha le médecin et l'observa. Jamais il ne lui avait paru si vulnérable.

Rodney : Va t'allonger, repose toi.

Il obéit. Rodney s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé sur la largeur du lit, la tête tournée vers Carson. Celui-ci regardait fixement le plafond.

Carson : Rodney ?

Rodney : Mmmm ?

Carson : Tu as toujours été gay ?

Le canadien sourit.

Rodney : Je ne suis pas gay.

Carson : T'appelles ça comment alors ?

Rodney : Je suis bisexuel. Depuis toujours. Je suis attiré par des femmes et par des hommes. Mais en pratique, dans ma vie, je suis sortit avec peut être… un quart d'hommes, trois quart de femmes, quelque chose comme ça.

Carson : Moi 99 de femmes.

Rodney releva un sourcil.

Rodney : Et le 1 qui reste, c'est quoi ?

Carson : Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu es pour moi.

Rodney : Essaye de m'expliquer.

Carson se releva sur un coude.

Carson : Ces trois dernières semaines, tu es devenu beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'un ami. Mais je ne ressens rien, romantiquement parlant à ton égard, enfin, de la tendresse et autre chose, je ne sais pas dire quoi… Pourtant, j'aime quand tu m'embrasses, j'aime savoir que tu m'aimes, j'aime te serrer dans mes bras…mais aller plus loin me gêne affreusement.

Rodney : On dirait un ado lors de son premier amour. Il a peur de l'échéance, mais se plait à l'imaginer. Sauf que nous, on l'a déjà passé cette échéance, et on en paie les conséquences.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et observa Carson à l'envers. Il étendis le bras et posa sa main sur la joue de l'homme enceint couché derrière lui.

Carson : Dans ma liste de choses agréables, j'avais oublié ça.

Le scientifique sourit. Il se releva et embrassa l'écossais.

Rodney : Ca tu ne l'avais pas oublié.

Carson sourit, reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et s'endormit tandis que Rodney se couchait à coté de lui en se disant, inquiet, qu'osciller entre amour et amitié était un jeu dangereux.

Carson se réveilla le lendemain matin et s'aperçu que Rodney l'observait.

Carson : Bien dormi ?

Rodney : Un peu serré mais ça va.

Carson : Dis moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Rodney : Rien du tout Carson.

L'écossais semblait être rassuré. Il se leva et se rendis dans sa salle de bain.

Rodney, toujours dans la chambre, criant : On a pas une mission aujourd'hui ?

Carson : Si. Et cette fois j'y vais, c'est une épidémie sur la planète avec des gosses.

Rodney : Je ne t'avais rien dit. Mais fait attention.

Carson : Tu me dis encore une fois « fait attention » et tu vas le regretter.

Rodney : Ok. Fais attention, fais attention, fais attention…

Carson s'empara de sa bombe de mousse à raser et couru rejoindre Rodney dans la chambre pour l'asperger de crème blanche parfum fraîcheur marine.

Le canadien s'extirpa du lit l'air faussement outré quand son ami lui blanchit la figure.

Carson lui shampouina la tête à distance, lâcha sa bombe et attrapa Rodney par la taille en riant. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du scientifique et les lui ébouriffa.

Rodney : Arrête !

Carson : Qu'est ce que ça viens vite des cheveux blancs !

Rodney : Mais j'ai pas pris de tenue de rechange !

L'écossais stoppa immédiatement.

Carson : Ah oui, merde. Je n'ai qu'à te prêter une de mes tenues de civil.

Rodney : D'accord.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés et un t-shirt « I love Scotland » sur le dos, Rodney sortit à la hâte des quartiers de Carson pour retrouver sa chère armoire avec ses bonnes vielles affaires dedans.

Mioche : Merci monsieur !

Carson : Mais de rien.

Ca faisait bien deux heures que le médecin s'évertuait à examiner un à un les enfants de la planète P machin….bref, la planète des gosses comme il l'appelait. Une petite épidémie de varicelle sévissait, et comme l'organisation n'était pas leur fort, il fallait isoler les mioches sains de ceux déjà couverts de boutons.

Du haut de son perchoir improvisé sur une caisse d'antibiotique, John hurlât allégrement que c'était l'heure de la « Pause Cafééééééé ! ». Carson se leva donc et se dirigea vers la tente qui servait de cafétéria d'appoint. Il y trouva Rodney, Teyla et Ford, réunis devant une tasse brûlante de café, bienvenue étant donné la température, car même si sur Terre c'était le mois de juin, ici la température avoisinait les cinq degrés.

Aiden : Alors, ces examens, ça donne quoi ?

Carson : Environ 35 de leur population est à l'heure qu'il est en train de se gratter. J'ai bien peur que ce soit nous qui ayons amenés le virus lors de notre dernier passage.

Teyla : Ce truc n'existait pas avant votre arrivés ?

Carson : Apparemment non.

L'écossais avait de plus en plus chaud. Sa tête lui tournait, il lui semblât même que son centre de gravité s'était soudainement déplacé.

Rodney : Ca va Carson ? Tu es tout pale…

Boum. Ces évanouissements à répétition commençaient à bien faire.

John : Il émerge.

Carson ouvrit les yeux et attendis qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière. L'infirmerie.

John : Ca va Carson ?

Carson : Tout baigne.

Teyla : Vous vous êtes évanouis.

Carson : Je sais.

Aiden hésita, puis continua.

Aiden : Votre externe n'a pas voulut nous dire pourquoi.

L'écossais sonda du regard Rodney, debout à l'autre bout de son lit.

Carson : Bon. Je crois que c'est le moment.

Le canadien acquiesça de la tête.

Carson : D'emblée, ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est totalement véridique, je vous interdit d'éclater de rire.

Teyla : Que ce passe t'il ?

Carson : Il se passe qu'il y a un peu moins de cinq mois, j'ai touché par inadvertance une machine qui…qui a eu de drôles d'effets sur ma petite personne. Je suis maintenant capable d'avoir des enfants.

Aiden : Avant vous ne pouviez pas ?

Carson soupira.

Carson : Ce n'est pas ça, vous comprenez mal. Je suis capable de tomber enceint. Cette machine m'a donné des ovaires, un utérus et tout le bazard.

John fit la grimace.

Carson : Le problème, c'est que je suis tombé enceint. Voilà pourquoi je m'évanouis régulièrement, et voilà pourquoi j'ai des sautes d'humeur. Dans moins de quatre mois, atlantis verra sa population augmenter d'un individu.

Aiden : Attendez, c'est une blague ?

Carson : J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Le militaire baissa les yeux.

John : Et comment êtes-vous tombé enceint ?

Carson : De la plus simple des façons.

John : C'est-à-dire ?

Carson : Petit accident de parcours avec un…ami sous l'effet de l'alcool.

John : Quel ami ?

Rodney : Moi.

John, surpris, se retourna vers le scientifique.

John : Vous ?

Rodney : Moi.

John : Vous ?

Rodney : Moi.

John : Vous ?

Rodney : Bon, on ne va pas jouer à ça 107 ans non plus !

Tout le monde essayait de se remettre de ses émotions.

Teyla : Mais comment vous allez faire ?

Carson : On va s'installer ensemble histoire de rendre la vie plus facile au gamin.

Teyla : Non, mais je veux dire pour accoucher…

Carson : Césarienne. On va m'ouvrir le ventre, retirer le bébé et refermer.

Aiden : Attendez, vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?

Carson, Rodney : Aucune idée.

Aiden : Je vois.

Rodney : Ben vous en avez de la chance.

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux, penseurs.

John : Dites donc, ça dois vous faire bizarre Carson !

Carson : Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

John : Quelle histoire ce truc…

Rodney : Ne transportes pas ça ! C'est trop lourd !

Il arracha le carton des mains de Carson qui le lui repris.

Carson : Je suis tout à fait capable de porter ce truc.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

Rodney : Tu es d'une susceptibilité en ce moment…

Carson : Mais tu me prend pour un incapable !

Rodney : C'est faux, je trouve juste que tu devrais te ménager.

Carson : Je suis seul juge de mon état physique. Et je vais bien, donc je participe à mon déménagement, c'est la moindre des choses.

Il alla poser son carton dans sa future chambre et revint en prendre un autre.

Rodney : Tu te fatigues inutilement, je peux le faire !

Carson : Lâches moi, tu veux ?

Passablement vexé, le canadien partit s'occuper de ses affaires dans sa propre chambre.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney entendit Carson crier et se précipita vers lui. Déjà, le ventre du médecin laissait préposer soit qu'il était enceint, soit qu'il avait un peu trop abuser du cocktail bières pizza ces derniers mois.

Le scientifique trouva l'écossais assis sur un carton, se tenant le ventre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Rodney : Ca va ?

Carson : Oui…je…enfin…il me donne des coups de pieds !

Rodney : Non, sérieusement ?

Carson : Si ! Viens là, donne moi ta main.

Le médecin pris la main du canadien et l'appliqua sur son ventre. Rodney ouvrit la bouche dans un « o » de surprise, puis sourit.

Rodney : Ca fait bizarre !

Carson : Ouais, surtout que c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il commence à donner des coups de pieds.

Rodney : Comment ça ?

Carson : Normalement, il faut attendre au moins sept mois, six mois et demi minimum, pas cinq mois et une semaine !

Rodney : Il est peut être surdoué. Il tient ça de moi.

Il pouffa de rire.

Carson : Mais arrête, c'est vraiment étrange… Je ne voulais pas trop, mais je vais aller faire une échographie pour savoir.

Rodney : Je peux venir ?

Carson : Bien sur, tu es autant parent que moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et sortirent.

Carson : Au fait, tu veux savoir ou pas ?

Rodney : Savoir quoi ?

Carson : Si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

Rodney : Euh, toi tu veux savoir ?

Carson : Je ne préférerais pas, donc je vais devoir faire mon possible pour ne pas regarder l'écran. Mais c'est pour savoir si toi tu veux ?

Rodney : Non plus. Je préfère avoir la surprise.

Carson sourit.

Ils se rendirent donc dans l'infirmerie. Carson saisis son échographe et demanda à son externe de lui faire l'examen. Il s'allongea sur un lit, Rodney attendais, debout les bras croisés prés de l'écran.

Quand la petite créature apparue en noir et blanc sur l'écran, ce fut comme une électrocution pour Rodney. Enfin il pouvais apercevoir la silhouette du bébé, enfin il avait la preuve que oui, il avait bien crée la vie avec celui qu'il aimait.

Peter : Euh, je pense qu'il y a un problème.

Rodney : Quoi ?

Peter : Ce bébé est trop gros.

Rodney : C'est l'inverse qui est un problème en général.

Peter : Il a la taille d'un bébé de sept mois alors qu'il n'en a que cinq.

Carson : Il grandit trop vite ?

Peter : On dirait bien. Quand j'ai effectué la première échographie pour savoir si vous étiez vraiment enceint, il avait une taille normale pour son age pourtant.

Carson : Mais je n'ai pas le ventre d'une femme enceinte de sept mois !

Peter : Attendez, vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ?

Rodney : L'espace d'une seconde, il y a eu un flash et le bébé rétrécit, c'est ça ?

Peter : Oui !

Tous observèrent l'écran avec attention. Un autre flash, et le fœtus avait doublé de volume avant de retrouver sa taille normale.

Rodney : Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Je…je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe…

Carson : Quoi ?

Rodney : Il maîtrise l'Ascension ! Regarde, il s'amuse à se transformer en énergie, ça n'était pas des coups de pieds ! L'appareil qui t'as donné des ovaires a apparemment transmis le savoir qui permet l'Ascension dans tes gènes, ce qui fait que le bébé sait par instinct comme se transformer en énergie !

Carson, interloqué : Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Rodney : Bien sur ! Les Anciens devaient en avoir marre d'apprendre comme effectuer l'Ascension à leurs descendants, alors ils ont crées des machines qui modifiaient leur patrimoine génétique.

Carson : Et qui permettait à tout le monde de porter un enfant.

Rodney : Oui, c'est…brillant !

Carson le regarda bizarrement.

Carson : Ne sois pas si enthousiaste, tu parles de ta fille quand même !

Rodney : Carson ! Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas savoir !

Carson : Désolé. J'ai regardé l'écran pour voir ce qu'il se passait et j'ai vu ce que je ne voulais pas voir. Navré d'avoir fait la gaffe.

Mais Rodney sourit à l'écossais.

Rodney : Alors…c'est une fille ?

Carson : Oui. Ou alors un garçon livré sans son service trois pièces, mais c'est extrêmement rare, ce doit être une fille.

Le canadien esquissa un sourire béat. Puis, sans prévenir, il tomba dans les pommes. Carson se tapa le front de la paume de la main.

Carson : D'accord, il ne manquait plus que ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas Peter, c'est sûrement l'émotion, laissez le reprendre ses esprits sur un lit.

Peter : Bien chef.

Carson : À force d'intérioriser, ça a fait trop lourd et il est tombé. Un bébé mi enfant mi énergie, son père qui tombe dans les pommes et moi qui gueule sans arrêt après tout le monde, ça va être gai la vie de famille !

Johnson éclata de rire devant le scepticisme du médecin.

Carson : Rodney !

Rodney : Mnoigf ?

Carson : Réveille toi ! Tu ne vas pas rester dans les vapes toute la journée quand même !

Rodney : Non. Ca va mieux. C'est…c'est une fille alors ?

Carson : Oui, remet t'en, il y avais une chance sur deux quand même, pas la peine de t'évanouir encore une fois.

Rodney : Quelle heure est il ?

Carson : 9h12. Il va falloir penser à manger un de ces jours.

Rodney : J'y vais.

Il se leva brusquement et trébucha. Carson le releva.

Rodney : Je vais bien.

Carson : Tans mieux.

Il sourit au scientifique qui répliqua.

Carson : Dis, tu crois que ça implique quoi que notre fille soit à moitié en ascension ?

Rodney : Elle va clignoter ? Non, sérieusement, je ne crois pas que ce soit fondamentalement gênant, ce sera même un avantage pour elle, une sorte de super pouvoir…

Carson : De super pouvoir ?

Il éclata de rire.

Carson : Elle sauvera atlantis contre les méchants Wraith et la tour nord sera sa forteresse de solitude, c'est ça ? On peut lui offrir des collants rouges et une cape pour son anniversaire si tu veux ! Tu lis quoi comme comics ?

Rodney : Bah, j'en lis plus depuis belle lurette. Mais j'aimais bien Superman, Flash, et puis surtout Spider man, parce que c'était un raté le jour mais qu'il sauvait tout le monde et ceux qui se moquaient de lui la nuit. J'aurais bien aimé être cette sorte de raté.

Carson : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu n'est pas un raté !

Rodney : Bien sur que si. J'ai la pire vie sentimentale qu'on puisse avoir, sortit de l'astrophysique et de la mécanique quantique je ne sais rien faire, et je finirais probablement bouffé par une horde de Wraith, il y a mieux comme vie !

Carson : Je suis dans le même cas de figure que toi, est ce que ça veut dire que moi aussi je suis un raté ?

Rodney : Non !

Il mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de Carson et se plaça en face de lui.

Rodney : Bien sur que non ! Tu es tout sauf un raté. Tu es…tu es extraordinaire, tu es génial, une des personnes les plus brillantes médicalement parlant que j'ai jamais rencontré, une des personnes avec le caractère le plus…fantastique que j'ai jamais côtoyé. En plus, tu es extrêmement mignon, ce qui ne gâche rien. Tu es tout simplement toi, et c'est pour ça…

Il baissa la voix.

Rodney : Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime Carson.

Rodney effectua la moitié du chemin qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Carson. Mais au lieu de combler la distance, celui-ci se dégagea habilement.

Carson : J'ai faim, on y va ?

Il s'engagea dans le couloir tandis que Rodney restait sur place.

Rodney : Tu sais que c'est extrêmement vexant ce que tu viens de faire ?

Carson : Allez, dépêches !

Le canadien rejoignit rapidement son ami écossais, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Carson sortit de l'infirmerie en sifflotant. Il avait une envie folle de se promener dans la cité. Mais où ? Bonne question. Il se rappela soudain que son ami astrophysicien bidouillait un Jumper aujourd'hui. Carson sourit en pensant à la tête que ferais McKay quand il surgirait brusquement de derrière un panneau de contrôle, par exemple. Allez, une petite vengeance qui n'engage à rien. On y va.

Il se dirigea donc vers le garage à Jumper. De l'entrée, il entendait déjà Rodney jurer dans l'appareil garé en troisième position. Il se cacha derrière la porte coulissante, et se découvrit en hurlant. Rodney sursauta, visiblement effrayé. Carson vint à sa rencontre en riant.

Carson : C'est con, mais qu'est ce que c'est drôle !

Rodney : Hyper mature comme blague je trouve.

Le scientifique se redressa et regarda son ami dans les yeux en souriant.

Rodney : Ma vengeance sera terrible.

Et sans crier gare, il plaqua Carson contre la paroi du Jumper. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tandis que l'écossais, comme paralysé, se laissait agréablement faire. Plus le temps passait, plus le baisé du canadien devenait langoureux et sensuel. Un petit quelque chose s'agitait dans l'œsophage de Carson, un petit quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à du désir…ou un truc dans le genre. En tout cas, le médecin commençait à gémir de satisfaction, signe alarmant quand on se fait embrasser par son meilleur ami.

-Hum hum.

En reconnaissant la voix de Sheppard, Rodney s'écarta brutalement de Carson, l'air horrifié.

John, le sourire aux lèvres, observait les deux hommes avec amusement. L'écossais repris son souffle, tourna la tête, s'aperçu enfin de la présence du militaire et piqua un fard.

Carson : Faut…faut que j'y aille.

Il sortit du Jumper en trombe.

John : Et ben, il s'en passe des choses ici…

Rodney : Ce n'est pas DU TOUT ce que vous croyez.

John : Et qu'est ce que je crois selon vous ?

Rodney : Je préfère ne pas me l'imaginer. On est amis, c'est tout, n'allez pas penser autre chose, c'était juste un petit dérapage, rien de plus.

John s'approcha de Rodney, l'air rieur.

John : Moi je crois que le mot « ami » pour qualifier notre cher docteur n'est pas approprié dans votre cas, McKay. Rajoutez « petit » devant et on en reparlera.

Rodney : Vous avez écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

John : Donc c'est dans vos habitudes de rouler des pelles à vos amis ?

Le scientifique soupira.

Rodney : J'ai dit que c'était un dérapage. Ca arrive quelque fois, mais je vous le répète : nous ne sommes pas ensemble…dans le sens où vous l'entendez.

John : Laissez moi vous donner un conseil Rodney. Choisissez entre amour et amitié, mais n'alternez pas l'un et l'autre, ça pourrait être dangereux…pour Carson comme pour vous.

Rodney : Je me passerais de vos conseils quand à ma vie sentimentale, merci major, mais je suis assez grand pour me gérer tout seul.

John : La preuve, Carson est enceint.

Rodney fusilla John du regard.

Rodney : Laissez moi travailler. Sortez.

John : Puisque vous insistez.

Il s'éclipsa, laissant Rodney méditer sur ses paroles criantes de vérité.

Ca faisait maintenant une cinquantaine de fois que Rodney regardait sa montre. Il était assis sur son lit depuis trente minutes, attendant désespérément un Carson qui ne venait pas.

Enfin, il entendis la clef tourner dans la serrure de la porte et se précipita dans l'entrée des quartiers qu'il partageait avec le médecin.

Rodney : J'étais inquiet ! Pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard ?

Carson : En quoi ça te regarde ?

Devant l'air déçu du scientifique, l'écossais se ravisa.

Carson : Désolé. J'étais avec Kate.

Rodney : Kate ?

Carson : Kate Heighmeyer, blonde, psy, ton ex, tu vois qui c'est ? J'étais en consultation.

Rodney déglutit. Il regarda Carson en fronçant les sourcils.

Rodney : Tu sors avec elle ?

Carson : Ecoutes Rodney, même si c'était vrai, primo : ça ne te regarderait pas et deusio : je ne te dois rien, pour la dernière fois nous ne sommes qu'amis, ok ?

Le ton de Beckett était dur et l'astrophysicien s'y heurta comme à un mur de briques. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et serra les dents pour les empêcher de couler.

Rodney : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

L'écossais s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Carson : Ca quoi ?

Rodney : Pourquoi tu me donnes de faux espoirs avant de me rejeter quand je m'y attends le moins ? Tu sais très bien que la seule chose dont je me préoccupe dans cette putain de cité, c'est de toi. Tu sais très bien que t'aime comme un fou et tu m'utilise quand ça t'arrange. Ce que tu fais, ça n'est pas de l'amitié. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est…dégueulasse.

Il tremblait, et serrait tellement les poings que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Il baissa la tête, soupira et regarda une dernière fois Carson dans les yeux.

Le studio possédait un petit balcon ouvert sur la mer, on pouvait y accéder par une baie vitrée au fond de la pièce qui servait d'entrée et de salle commune aux deux hommes. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Rodney ouvrit la baie vitrée, la referma derrière lui et leva la tête vers le ciel afin de recevoir les gouttes d'eau en plein sur le visage, pour qu'elles puissent se confondrent à ses larmes.

Carson, qui était rentré dans sa chambre, en sortit et observa son ami au dehors dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Le réceptacle dans lequel le médecin avait enfoui en vrac ses pulsions, ses sentiments douteux et ses gestes de tendresse qui aurait pus êtres mal interprétés commençait à déborder. McKay ne pourrait pas rester son meilleur ami longtemps, leur relation devenait beaucoup trop compliquée. Il devait faire un choix : ou il s'éloignait peu à peu de l'homme qu'il appréciait le plus dans cette foutue galaxie, ce qui laissait présager beaucoup de souffrance des deux cotés, ou il s'en rapprochait dangereusement. Objectivement, la deuxième solution lui paraissait la meilleure, tant de son point de vue –c'était à Rodney qu'il pensait à présent à chaque fois que lui prenait l'envie coupable d'expier son trop plein de semence à l'ombre de sa couette- que de celui de l'enfant à naître. Leur fille serait évidemment mieux si ses deux papas s'aimaient comme tous les parents du monde devraient le faire. Le médecin ferma les yeux. Il fallait prendre une décision avant que Rodney McKay alias Crétin Ier ne s'enrhume sérieusement. Peser le pour et le contre n'avait rien de simple. L'écossais sourit en pensant à ce que sa mère dirait si elle savait… Elle dirait peut être que l'on a qu'une vie, et qu'elle est déjà assez compliquée pour qu'on ne s'embête pas avec des questions superficielles style « je l'aime mais c'est un homme et moi aussi, j'y vais quand même ou je reste avec ce damné sentiment de frustration le restant de ma vie ? »

Carson posa sa main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi et songea que le mal était déjà fait, et qu'il devait s'estimer heureux d'attendre un enfant de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il l'aimait.

Carson Beckett rouvrit les yeux et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la baie vitrée. Il l'ouvrit et la referma derrière lui comme Rodney l'avait fait auparavant. Ses semelles clapotèrent dans l'eau agglutinée sur le sol du balcon. La pluie s'infiltrait déjà sous son pull bleu-vert.

Carson : Rodney… Rentre, tu vas attraper froid.

Le canadien ne répondit pas, il avait toujours le visage dirigé vers le ciel et la pluie giflait toujours son visage.

Carson : Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Pas de réponse, il se faisait ignorer royalement.

Carson s'approcha du scientifique et se plaça en face de lui. Des gouttes perlaient au bout du menton de Rodney et venait tomber sur son t-shirt zippé. L'écossais saisit le bout de la fermeture et tira lentement jusqu'en bas.

Il passa ses mains sur les épaules de Rodney et se mit à lentement lui caresser le torse.

Le médecin avança d'un pas et déposa ses lèvres sur la peau nue de McKay, au niveau de la trachée. Sa langue passa entre ses dents et vit explorer l'épiderme blanche et humide.

La pluie glacée continuait à tomber sur eux, leur donnant la chair de poule.

La peau de l'astrophysicien avait un goût sucré qui plaisait à Carson. Il remonta doucement le long du cou de son ami sans décoller sa bouche de son enveloppe corporelle.

La pomme d'Adam de Rodney faisait des allers-retours de haut en bas. L'écossais était arrivé au menton du scientifique qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Carson passa sa main dans les cheveux mouillés de McKay et lui baissa la tête afin de planter son regard dans le sien.

Carson : Tu me pardonnes ? Je t'aime…

Une goutte d'eau glissa le long du nez du canadien et vint se loger dans le mince interstice que formait le torse nu de Rodney collé à celui de Carson. Celui-ci rapprocha la tête de Rodney de la sienne et posa ses lèvres sur celles du père de son enfant. Sa langue vint rencontrer son homologue et un ballet lingual plus que suave commença. Rodney retira sa bouche de celle de Carson et le regarda, comme émerveillé.

Rodney : Répète un peu ça ?

Carson : Je t'aime Rodney.

Rodney : C'est vrai ?

Carson : Puisque je te le dis.

Beckett embrassa fougueusement McKay dont la respiration était devenue saccadée.

Carson : On rentre ?

Rodney : Tout ce que tu voudras.

L'écossais ouvrit la baie vitrée et rentra, suivit de Rodney qui verrouilla ladite baie vitrée.

Rodney : Je…heu…

Carson ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fit signe à Rodney d'y entrer. Il obéis, et Carson referma la porte derrière lui.

Dans la pénombre, il pouvait distinguer les formes spécifiques à l'astrophysicien. Celui-ci ôta définitivement son gilet humide et le laissa tomber par terre. Il enleva un à un tous ses vêtements trempés par la pluie, tandis que Carson l'observait, hypnotisé par ce corps qu'il avait déjà vu sous toutes les coutures lors des différents examens mais qu'il redécouvrait sous un jour nouveau, à la lueur des trois lunes qui dispensaient leur lumière à travers le vitrail turquoise dans le mur du fond de sa chambre.

Il soupira, à la fois de désir et de peur. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en quelque sorte à égalité avec un partenaire, et ce corps d'homme pareil au sien l'impressionnait et le gênait à la fois.

Rodney s'approcha de Carson et lui mit sa main sur sa joue. Cette main attachée au corps nu de cet homme qu'il aimait lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Brusquement, le médecin se baissa pour défaire ses chaussures, évitant soigneusement de regarder Rodney, dans les yeux ou ailleurs. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se retourna, enleva son t-shirt, son pantalon et son boxer assez rapidement, comme si il allait prendre une douche. Il resta quelques dizaines de secondes, une minute peut être, face à la porte, en tenue d'Adam, craignant de bouger et d'attirer l'attention du prédateur si séduisant attendant derrière lui.

Le canadien l'attrapa par les épaules et le retourna face à lui. Carson expira nerveusement par le nez, refusant de poser ses yeux ailleurs que dans ceux du scientifique. Ces yeux bleu-gris étaient la seule chose qui le retenait encore au monde réel, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se noyer dans cet océan d'ivresse amoureuse. Il savait parfaitement qu'a la seconde où Rodney poserait ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes, où sa langue caresserait la sienne, où ses mains se poseraient sur son corps, la partie serait perdue, la barque de retenue dans laquelle il était assis coulée, le peu de pudeur qui lui restait encore refoulée.

Pour gagner, une seule solution : agir avant l'autre. C'est pour cela que Carson passa lentement la main à travers les cheveux mouillés de son ami, caressa son visage et descendit sa main jusque derrière son dos, dans le creux de ses reins.

L'astrophysicien se colla au médecin en le plaquant doucement contre le bois de la porte.

Sa peau fraîche tout contre celle de Carson lui donnait la chair de poule. Tous ses poils se hérissèrent et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Une chose gênait fortement l'écossais : sur sa cuisse gauche, il sentait un organe bien spécifique appartenant à la personne en face de lui, tendu au maximum. Carson retira sa main du dos de Rodney et la plaqua contre le mur, presque inconsciemment.

Le canadien déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait, puis l'embrassa à nouveau, beaucoup moins timidement, avec même une certaine assurance. A la fougue de ces baisés, Carson pouvait deviner le désir et l'envie qui grandissait en Rodney. Celui-ci passa sa main sur l'avant bras de l'autre et entrelaça les doigts de cette main collée au mur. Il l'entraîna avec lui. A reculons, le scientifique se dirigea vers le bout du lit et y tomba en arrière. L'écossais grimpa sur le matelas à genoux, puis se mit à cheval sur ses jambes.

Rodney se redressa, l'attrapa par la taille et le fit avancer tant bien que mal jusqu'à ses hanches. Carson semblait tout penaud, partagé entre l'envie d'aller jusqu'au bout et celle de fuir à toutes jambes.

Finalement, il posa ses mains sur le bassin de McKay et commença à donner des coups de reins. Il pouvait nettement sentir son pénis en érection rentrer peu à peu dans le rectum de Rodney, qui s'était arc bouté en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir. Ses hanches emboîtées dans les siennes en tremblaient presque. Des fourmis invisibles parcouraient son corps de part en part, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit.

La scène était devenue quelque peu bruyante, mais les oreilles de Carson étaient comme bouchées, seul ce corps agité de tremblement sous le sien comptait, le décors, les gémissements et cris, les vagues s'échouant sur les flancs de la cité, les ressorts du matelas un peu trop sollicités, l'odeur de sueur mêlée à celle des fluides corporels, celle de cheveux mouillés par la pluie glacée, la texture rêche de la couverture dessus laquelle ils copulaient, le lit qui sursautait à chaque mouvement de va et viens, même le fœtus un peu trop secoué dans son ventre, tout cela n'avais plus d'importance. Seul comptait ces deux être intimement liés, ces deux être qui avaient mis du temps à se trouver et qui, finalement, après biens des péripéties, ne formaient l'espace de quelques minutes plus qu'un.

Quelque chose explosa en Carson comme en Rodney. Peu importe ce que c'était, mais ils en avaient terminé avec ça. Ils étaient à nouveau plusieurs.

Le médecin ferma les yeux tandis que ses muscles se détendaient brusquement. Il s'étendit à coté de Mr. Fantastic et enta de reprendre sa respiration. Puis, il le regarda, inquiet.

Carson : Ca a été ?

Rodney le lui confirma en se retournant sur le flanc et en l'embrassant tendrement. Il lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux, déposant des baisés sur son front, son nez, ses joues, sa bouche. Carson se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa sa main dans le dos de son compagnon. Il l'enlaça, le serrant contre lui, puis il nicha sa tête dans son cou pour pouvoir s'enivrer de son odeur. Rodney dit quelque chose, ses mots étouffés par l'oreiller. Quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à « je t'aime ».

Ils s'endormirent, bercés par la musique des vagues clapotantes et de la pluie qui tombait inlassablement sur l'infrastructure Ancienne dans laquelle ils s'étaient aimés.

-Mon amour…

Ces deux mots, prononcés tout bas par cette voix si délicieusement familière avaient quelque chose de magique, d'incroyable. Ces trois syllabes, chuchotées au creux de son oreille, se glissant malicieusement dans son conduit auditif, faisant vibrer son tympan, se transformant en message nerveux acheminé par un réseau compliqué de neurones connectés entre eux par des synapses et arrivant finalement au cerveau, lieu où ces deux mots ne formant même pas une phrase correcte prenaient tout leur sens, ces trois syllabes donc étaient synonymes de victoire. Rodney, encore émerveillé par le sens de ces deux petits mots pour celui qui les avait prononcé ouvrit les paupières. Carson, qui était penché sur lui, posa ses lèvres douces et fraîches sur les siennes. Il souriait. Rodney, la bouche encore pâteuse, répondit à ce sourire.

Rodney : Dit moi que tu ne vas pas encore te sauver.

Carson : Si je me sauve ce seras avec toi.

Rodney : Heureux de l'entendre.

Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de l'écossais et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Carson : Il va falloir se bouger si on veut pas rater le petit déjeuné.

Rodney : Tu as raison, mais c'est tellement dur !

Carson : Espèce de gros râleur.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis continua un peu trop obstinément selon Rodney.

Rodney : Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

Pas de réponse.

Mais Rodney sentit une espèce de petit pinçon à l'endroit où Carson avait posé ses lèvres.

Rodney : Mais…ma parole…je rêve ou tu me fais un suçon ?

Non, il ne rêvait pas. Ca commençait d'ailleurs à l'embêter

Rodney : Carson ! Arrête ! Arrête ou je te mords ! Carson !

Le canadien se mit à rire et saisi le bras de Carson. Il mordit tendrement la chair de l'écossais qui gémit en feignant la douleur.

Carson : Grrrr !

Rodney : Qu'est ce que c'était que ce cri animal ?

Carson : C'est l'ours grincheux qui sommeille en moi, fait attention…

Rodney : Je vois.

Ils se câlinèrent encore un moment, puis se lavèrent et allèrent déjeuner tranquillement. Ils s'installèrent sur une table déjà occupée par John et Teyla. Ceux-ci firent les yeux ronds quand ils virent arriver les deux hommes main dans la main, l'air guilleret.

John : Vous m'avez l'air bien joyeux tout les deux.

Rodney : Et alors, ça vous dérange ?

John : Bien sur que non. Puis je connaître la raison de cette bonne humeur générale ?

Carson : Vous ne vous en doutez pas major ?

Devant le manque de réaction du militaire, Carson attrapa par la nuque Rodney qui était déjà en train de manger et l'embrassa. Le canadien, surpris, ne broncha néanmoins pas.

Rodney : En plein réfectoire ?

Carson : En plein réfectoire.

John leva les yeux vers eux, nullement surpris par opposition à Teyla, bouche bée, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Rodney et Carson recommencèrent leur repas comme si de rien n'était.

John : Je vois.

Rodney : Que voyez vous ?

John : Je vois que vous avez suivi mes conseils Rodney.

Teyla : Quels conseils ?

Rodney : Non, rien, laissez tomber Teyla.

John considéra l'astrophysicien et le médecin, l'air rieur.

John : Vous n'avez donc pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit, je me trompe ?

Rodney : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

John : Si vous tombez endormis au cours de la journée, je saurais qu'il est inutile de vous amener à l'infirmerie…

Rodney : Je suis effondré par la drôlerie de votre remarque.

Carson regarda machinalement sa montre, sursauta et se leva.

Carson : Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, je suis déjà en retard. A tout à l'heure, major, Teyla.

L'écossais se plaça derrière Rodney.

Carson : A tout à l'heure, toi.

Il l'attrapa par le cou, lui bascula la tête en arrière et l'embrassa à l'envers.

Plutôt long ce baisé d'ailleurs. Un mississipi. Deux mississipi. Trois mississipi. Quatre…

Teyla avait l'air plutôt gênée, et John plutôt mort de rire. Enfin, Carson daigna lâcher son compagnon pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Rodney : A tout à l'heure.

Carson s'en alla et Rodney suivit sa silhouette du regard en soupirant. John toussota et le canadien se retourna vers lui.

Rodney : Quoi ?

John : C'est le grand amour entre vous deux on dirait.

Rodney : On dirait bien, oui.

John : Je suis content pour vous.

Rodney : Vous arrivez à être content pour quelqu'un ?

John : McKay, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez la capacité émotionnelle d'un E2PZ que c'est le cas de tout le monde.

Rodney : Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai une grande capacité émotionnelle.

John : La preuve ?

Teyla : Il s'est évanoui quand il a appris que c'était une fille.

Rodney : Qui vous a dit ça ?

Teyla : Peter Johnson.

John était éberlué.

John : Vous vous êtes évanoui ? C'est une fille ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ?

Rodney : Je n'allais pas crier sur les toits que je m'étais évanoui !

John : Oui, mais pour la fille ?

Rodney : J'ai oublié, désolé.

Le scientifique se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

Rodney : Si vous me cherchez, je suis -encore- en train de réparer le Jumper que VOUS avez cassé.

John : Oh, ça va, comme si je l'avais fait exprès !

Rodney : Excusez moi, mais vous faites des raids aériens alors que vous n'êtes pas sous feu ennemi en pleine chaîne de montagne !

John : Rabat-joie.

Rodney s'en alla, laissant Teyla en proie à un fou rire et John dans à peu prés la même situation.

C'était au moins la dixième fois que Carson soupirait, un air de mélancolie peint sur le visage.

On était à peu prés à la moitié du septième mois de grossesse. Son ventre rond devenait sérieusement encombrant, et souvent ses patients le vannaient sur le fait que bientôt il aurait du mal à atteindre la table d'examen avec les bras. De plus, l'écossais avait de plus en plus mal dans de plus en plus d'endroits, et ses vertiges se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents.

Ainsi, d'un commun accord avec son externe, Carson avait décidé de ne plus travailler jusqu'à l'accouchement. Il resterait cloîtré dans ses quartiers, allongé dans son lit pour éviter de remuer trop le fœtus, ne bougeant jusqu'à la salle de bain que pour aller aux toilettes où se laver. Le mois suivant risquait d'être ennuyeux à mourir, douloureux qui plus est.

C'était le dernier jour de travail du médecin. Si il ne tenait qu'a lui, il aurait encore continué. Mais le docteur Johnson et Rodney ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

Rodney. Un vrai papa poule avant l'heure celui là ! Cela exaspérait Carson. Toujours à lui demander si il n'a pas besoin d'aide, si ça va, si pas trop fatiguer, toujours à lui épargner les corvées ménagères, toujours à le protéger outre mesure. Comme si il ne savait pas le faire lui même ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Johnson avait gentiment demandé à son patron d'éviter de « trop secouer le fœtus…la nuit…enfin… ». Hum, bref, on ne pouvait pas être plus clair. C'en était fini des nuits d'amour passionné, des « dérapages incontrôlés » à l'arrière d'un Jumper, des « un petit coup dans les toilettes et ça repart ». Même tout seul ? Oui, fallait mieux éviter les afflux d'hormones masculines. Pfft. Evidemment, monsieur compagnon idéal s'en accommodait puisque c'était pour le bien du bébé. Mais lui… L'abstinence quand on à rien d'autre à faire pour se remonter le moral qu'un câlin avec l'homme qu'on aime, c'est l'enfer. Non, franchement, non seulement ce bébé lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il empêchait déjà les moments d'intimité entre ses géniteurs avant même sa naissance ! Et puis ça allait bien, hein, monsieur Rodney McKay, monsieur je m'occupe de tout, monsieur papa idéal avant l'heure ! Il ne souffrait pas, lui. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'on allait ouvrir le bide pour faire sortir un réveil matin forme humaine ! Après, c'était facile de dire « je te soutient, Carson, si tu as besoin de quelque chose… ». Il l'énervait ! En même temps, tout le monde l'énervait en ce moment. Il aurait volontiers boxé la moitié du personnel de la base.

Tiens, justement, le voilà qui arrive, l'astrophysicien de son cœur.

A la pensée de cette métaphore d'un précieux ridicule, Carson faillit se taper dessus.

Rodney : Alors, prêt pour le congé paternité ?

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Grrrr, espèce de fan des « Feux de l'Amour » ! Tu m'énerves !

Carson : Pourquoi je ne peux pas travailler encore une petite semaine ?

Rodney : Tu es déjà épuisé ! Repose toi, et laisse moi m'occuper de toi…

Il déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur son front. Carson le repoussa.

Carson : Arrête de faire ça !

Rodney : Oh, ça va, qu'est ce que t'es de mauvaise humeur !

Carson : Désolé. C'est plus fort que moi…

Il sourit.

Rodney : Allez, on y va ou tu veux encore râler un peu après le personnel médical ?

Carson : Non, c'est bon.

Ils repartirent donc en direction des quartiers qu'ils partageaient désormais, faisant même chambre commune. Même si Rodney exaspérait profondément Carson, celui-ci l'aimait comme un ami, comme un amant, comme le père de son enfant…comme un compagnon.

Rodney quant à lui supportait les sautes d'humeurs incessantes de Carson parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train d'endurer, et surtout parce qu'il l'aimait…tout court.

Il était un peu plus de 23h quand Rodney rentra dans ses quartiers ce jour là. Evidemment, il avait du bosser au labo toute la journée, comme d'habitude. Et le lendemain, il aurait le droit à une mission d'exploration pour couronner le tout ! Le scientifique s'en voulait de laisser Carson tout le temps tout seul, à se morfondre sur son lit, à attendre que le temps passe, que les contractions si redoutées commencent. La peau du ventre de l'écossais était hypertendue, son corps n'était pas exactement prévu à l'origine pour porter un enfant, ce qui occasionnait des souffrances physiques de moins en moins supportables, en plus des vomissements et autres évanouissements.

Le scientifique pénétra donc dans sa chambre -leur chambre- à pas de loup, enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon, enfila son t-shirt pour dormir, celui marqué « I'm with genius » et se glissa sous les couvertures, à coté de Carson.

Il lui glissa doucement un baisé dans le cou pour lui signaler sa présence. A moitié endormis, Carson tourna la tête vers Rodney et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Carson : Tu rentres tard…

Rodney : Oui, désolé, j'avais du travail. Ca va ?

Carson : Pas trop. J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai mal au dos, à la tête… Et cerise sur le gâteau, ta fille se prend pour Ronaldo et me donne sans cesse des coups de pieds.

Le canadien se colla à l'arrière de Carson et glissa ses mains sur son ventre pour pouvoir sentir le bébé bouger.

Rodney : Ca ne durera plus longtemps, tu vas bientôt accoucher.

Carson : Ca me fait un peu peur.

La voix du médecin s'était faite hésitante. L'astrophysicien resserra son étreinte afin de le rassurer, même si il savait pertinemment que cela ne résoudrait pas le problème.

Rodney : C'est normal d'avoir peur. A ta place, je serais littéralement mort de trouille !

Carson : C'est purement égoïste, mais j'ai vraiment peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas prévu, à ma connaissance, aucun homme n'a jamais accouché !

Rodney : Crois en l'égoïste de service, c'est-à-dire moi, tu as bien raison d'avoir peur pour toi, au moins j'ai la certitude que tu n'es pas suicidaire…

Carson : Et je crains l' « après » aussi. Comment élever un enfant qui n'aura pas de modèle féminin, un enfant qui par-dessus le marché est une fille !

Rodney : On sauras l'élever Carson. L'espèce humaine fait des enfants depuis la nuit des temps, on a forcément les compétences pour les élever.

L'écossais soupira et mis ses mains sur les mains de Rodney, déjà posées sur son ventre rond.

Carson : Pour éviter d'autres « accidents », je crois que je vais me faire enlever mon « équipement féminin » lors de la césarienne.

Rodney regarda Carson, surpris.

Rodney : Tu ne veux pas qu'on ait d'autres enfants ?

Carson : Rodney, on aura beau dire, il n'est pas naturel qu'un homme tombe enceint. Et je ne pourrais pas supporter une autre grossesse, ça fait trop mal, sérieusement.

Le canadien embrassa l'écossais à l'arrière de la nuque.

Rodney : Tu es sur de toi ?

Carson : C'est ça ou la totale abstinence. Déjà moi, je ne pourrais pas tenir…

Rodney : Oh, moi non plus, ça commence déjà à être long si tu veux savoir !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Carson serra la main de son compagnon.

Carson : Tu pars en mission demain ?

Rodney : Et oui.

Carson : J'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrives quelque chose…

Rodney : Moi j'ai toujours peur que tu accouches alors que je suis loin.

Carson : Je serrerais les fesses, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ils rirent de nouveau. Rodney enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de Carson. Ils s'endormirent peu après, enlacés.

Carson : Et surtout, fait attention.

Rodney : C'est moi qui t'aurais encore rabaché ça il y a quelques semaines, je me serais pris de la mousse à raser dans la figure !

Il sourit et pris la main de Carson.

Carson : Tu ne me laisseras pas, même si tu rencontres un beau ou une belle autochtone, promis ?

Rodney : Promis. Il ni a que toi qui compte pour moi.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Rodney : Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je suis déjà en retard.

L'écossais, toujours allongé sur le lit, passa ses bras autours de son cou. Rodney répondit à cette étreinte.

Carson, chuchotant : Je t'aime.

Rodney : Moi aussi.

Il se dégagea et ouvrit la porte.

Rodney : A ce soir.

Carson : A ce soir. Soit…

Le canadien avait déjà refermé la porte.

Carson :…prudent.

L'équipe d'exploration traversa le Stargate, direction une planète peuplée d'un peuple technologiquement aussi avancé que les Européens de la fin du Moyen Age mais inconnu des athosiens, bien qu'humains. Leur nom était les Croviches. C'était une autre équipe d'exploration qui avait établi le contact, l'équipe de Sheppard était censée mener les négociations afin de pouvoir commercer avec ce peuple. Ils furent accueillis par Melyn, un homme de haute taille, un colosse à dire vrai, l'air jovial et bon vivant.

Melyn : Bonjour à vous, représentants.

John : Heu, bonjour. Je suis le major John Sheppard, voici Teyla Emmagan, le lieutenant Aiden Ford et le docteur Rodney McKay.

Melyn : Je suis Melyn Athënagoras, veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire à l'archiduc de Crovichas, celui qui négociera avec vous.

Teyla : Merci Melyn.

Ils se mirent en marche. Rodney avait l'air particulièrement nerveux. Il regardait sans cesse sa montre et soupirait.

John : Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

Rodney : Oh, trois fois rien, je m'inquiète juste un peu pour Carson. J'aime pas trop partir en mission alors que…

Melyn : C'est qui, Carson ?

McKay détestait les gens qui se mêlaient d'une conversation privée, si courte soit elle.

Rodney, sèchement : Notre médecin traitant.

Devant l'air c'est-quoi-ce-truc-au-juste de Melyn, Teyla vint à la rescousse.

Teyla : Heu, notre guérisseur, celui qui nous soigne quand on est malade, ou blessé.

Melyn : Ah ! Votre alchimiste !

Aiden : Quelque chose dans le genre.

John posa sa main sur l'épaule du scientifique.

John : Ne vous inquiétez pas, si jamais les contractions commencent alors que nous sommes ici, Elisabeth nous le signaleras et vous serez là bas en moins de deux !

Melyn : Les contractions ?

John : Et oui, Rodney va bientôt devenir papa !

Le canadien ne pus s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait un peu de mal à s'habituer à cette notion.

Melyn : Oh ! Mes félicitations monsieur ! Alors donc, si j'ai bien compris, Carson c'est votre dame, c'est ça ?

Aiden éclata de rire. Rodney paraissait gêné.

John : Non, non, Carson est un homme.

Melyn : Mais comment peut il attendre un enfant alors ?

Rodney : C'est compliqué à expliquer. Mais c'est un cas exceptionnel, chez nous non plus les hommes ne sont pas sensés attendre d'enfants.

Melyn : Et comment pouvez vous être le père de cet enfant ?

Rodney, exaspéré : A votre avis !

Ford poussa un petit cri pouvant exprimer au choix le dégoût ou la raillerie. Melyn ne semblait pas comprendre.

Melyn : Je ne sais pas du tout.

Rodney : Carson n'est pas ma dame, mais en quelque sorte mon « homme ». Mon compagnon, mon fiancé, mon amant…

Aiden : Son petit écossais au sirop d'érable !

Teyla, Ford et Sheppard éclatèrent de rire.

Rodney : Aiden, encore une remarque comme celle là et c'est mon poing dans la figure !

Aiden : Si vous voulez vous casser le poignet, libre à vous…

Melyn : Attendez ! Je ne comprends rien. Vous êtes bien un homme ?

Rodney : Aux dernières nouvelles, en effet.

Melyn : Alors comment pouvez vous avoir un amant ?

Rodney : Quoi ?

Melyn : Vous me dites que vous aimez Carson, c'est ça ?

Rodney : Oui.

Melyn : Mais c'est aussi un homme !

Rodney : Il faut vous le répéter combien de fois ?

Melyn : Ce n'est pas possible !

Rodney : Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible ?

Melyn : Comment pouvez vous aimer un homme ?

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel.

Rodney : Et comment voulez vous que je réponde à votre question ?

Melyn : Vous ne pouvez pas aimer un homme voyons !

Teyla : Bien sur que si il le peut.

Melyn : Mais non ! Les hommes vont avec les femmes, et les femmes avec les hommes, c'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps !

Rodney : Pourquoi cela me rappelle t'il tellement la Terre ?

John : Ecoutez Melyn, chez nous, il arrive que deux hommes ou deux femmes s'aiment et fondent une famille. C'est comme ça.

Melyn : C'est très étrange.

John : Oui, mais ainsi va la vie.

Rodney croisa les bras et ricana.

Rodney : « Ainsi va la vie ». C'est ce qu'on a dit à ma mère quand on lui a appris qu'elle avait un cancer du sein. C'est vrai que l'homosexualité est un cancer de la société moderne, hein John ! Bien sur, sans nous, pas d'expansion du SIDA, pas de manifs pour la Tolérance, pas d'emmerdements et d'explications débiles à des autochtones, n'est ce pas ?

John : Oh, ça va, prenez pas la mouche je vous en pris, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça !

Rodney : Navré de me défendre. J'avais oublié que je n'avais aucun droit.

John : Mais arrêtez à la fin ! Qu'est ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ?

Rodney : Rien.

Melyn : Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce dialogue.

Teyla : Laissez tomber.

Ils firent le reste du trajet dans le silence le plus complet. Mais arrivés aux portes de la ville, John prit le canadien à part afin de lui dire deux mots.

John : Désolé Rodney.

Rodney : Non, c'est moi, je suis un peu susceptible sur ce genre de sujet.

John : Un peu…

Rodney : Oui, bon, je suis très susceptible quand on aborde un sujet visant à faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas.

John : C'est-à-dire ?

Rodney : Ma bisexualité ne dérange physiquement personne, et si certains sont choqués par le fait de me voir embrasser un homme, il n'a qu'à tourner la tête. Je ne suis pas un nuisible.

John : Personne n'a dit ça.

Rodney : Personne n'a dit ça aujourd'hui mais d'autres l'ont déjà fait.

John : Vos amis ne vous feront jamais ce coup là. Attendez, on est bien vos amis, non ?

Rodney : Si, si, c'est bon…

Le militaire lui sourit.

John : Au fait, vous avez bien dit bisexualité ?

Rodney : Oui, vous aviez oublié Samantha Carter ?

John : Ah, c'est vrai ! Ca veut dire que vous sautez sur tout ce qui bouge ?

Devant l'air outré de l'astrophysicien, John ajouta quelque chose fissa.

John : Je plaisantais Rodney.

Rodney : C'était pas drôle…

Il le dépassa pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. John leva les yeux au ciel devant l'afflux d'ondes négatives que dégageait son ami. Ca fermait tout ses Châtras. Un truc dans le genre… Il se dit également qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du lire « Le Yoga pour les nuls », ça le perturbait. Et puis il s'était déplacé une vertèbre en faisant le criquet. Enfin bon. Tant pis.

Une douleur aigue parcourut le ventre de Carson. Cette petite n'arrêtait donc jamais de lui donner des coups de pieds !

Carson : Arrête un peu, tu veux ?

Comme si le fœtus allait lui répondre…

Il se caressa le ventre, songeur. Rodney n'était pas encore rentré de mission.

Carson : J'espère que ton papa Rodney n'a rien. Auquel cas, je ne pourrais même pas le soigner. Ca m'énerve !

Et puis qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de parler à son ventre ! Quand bien même le bébé entendrait, il ne comprendrait rien. Mais l'écossais se sentait tellement seul…

Il jeta un coup d'œil, au cas où. Personne, évidemment, il était seul dans sa chambre, à parler à sa fille. Il se redressa sur son lit. Oh, et puis zut, il faisait ce qu'il voulait à la fin !

Carson : Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai une de ces frousses ! Pour l'accouchement je veux dire… Si ma mère était là, je lui sauterait au cou pour la remercier d'avoir tant souffert neuf mois durant rien que pour me faire voir le jour. J'ai hâte de te voir, tu sais…

Je suppose qu'on a toujours hâte de voir à quoi ressemble son enfant. Mais comme tu es ma première « conception », je ne fais que des suppositions. Je me demande ce que ressent ton papa. Enfin, ton autre papa. Il n'est pas très communicatif. Est-ce que tu seras comme ça aussi ? Ou alors limite exubérante, comme moi ? Je me pose tellement de questions…

Il soupira, puis baissa les yeux.

Carson : J'ai peur pour plus tard aussi. Comment on va t'éduquer puisqu'on est à plusieurs milliers d'années lumières de la Terre ? Et puis, comment deux hommes vont pouvoir élever une petite fille, puis une adolescente, une jeune femme, répondre à ses questions, être à l'écoute… C'est connu, la psychologie féminine n'est pas le fort des garçons. Je voudrais que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours, même si tu penses le contraire. Je suis sur que Rodney aussi.

Le médecin sourit et regarda son ventre rond. Il saisit le pot de crème posé sur la table de chevet, l'ouvrit, enduit ses doigts de la mixture blanchâtre et en appliqua sur la peau hypertendue de son ventre de huit mois et demie.

Carson : Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on sera une famille unie. J'aime très fort ton papa Rodney, et je pense que c'est réciproque. Tu vas grandir dans un cocon d'amour, tu en auras de la chance… On sera une famille homoparentale, mais on sera tous ensemble et on sera heureux, quoi qu'en disent les gens. Je m'excuse, tu n'auras pas de frères et sœurs « naturels », c'est trop dur. Mais tu seras bien quand même. Tiens, je suis sur que tu vas devenir la mascotte d'Atlantis !

Je sais bien qu'une cité vielle de plusieurs milliers d'années sous la menace Wraith n'est vraiment pas le lieu idéal pour élever un enfant, mais ton autre papa est l'homme le plus intelligent qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître, il va trouver une solution. Peut être qu'on pourra même retourner sur Terre. Et tu pourras voir ta grand-mère, et la famille qu'il reste à Rodney. Je pense qu'ils vont être surpris, mais agréablement. Ce sera drôle.

Il caressait encore plus tendrement son ventre.

Carson : La Terre, c'est magnifique tu sais. Un peu comme ici, avec des océans, des continents, des nuages, et un magnifique ciel bleu ! Sur les continents, il y a des forets, des montagnes, des fleuves, des cascades, des villages minuscules et des villes encore plus grandes que cette cité ! Et puis plein de langages, de croyances, de cultures différentes…

Plein d'animaux, de toutes les sortes, énormément de plantes plus belles les unes que les autres, des arbres gigantesques, des couleurs surprenantes et merveilleuses.

Et des Hommes. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, de types différent, tant morphologiquement que psychologiquement. Certains hommes sont laids à l'intérieur. Ils pourrissent la planète. Des gens qui n'aspirent qu'au pouvoir et à la cruauté. Des gens intolérants. Des gens qui détruisent la planète, et d'autres qui détruisent ses habitants. Mais les deux sont liés. J'espère que si un jour on revient sur Terre, il ne sera pas trop tard…

Carson soupira tristement.

Carson : Et puis, si un jour on revient sur Terre, il faut que tu saches… Les gens pensent qu'un enfant pour être heureux doit avoir un papa et une maman. D'autres vont plus loin, et clament haut et fort que deux personnes du même sexe ne devraient pas s'aimer. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pensé cela de façon aussi radicale, mais avant j'avais des préjugés. Et en fait, c'est complètement idiot, les préjugés. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant, avec ton papa. Un homme. Moi aussi je suis un homme. Et je m'en fous. J'espère que les gens que tu côtoieras plus tard s'en foutront aussi. J'ai peur qu'ils ne te fassent payer le fait que tu aies deux papas. Ne les écoute jamais, ils sont idiots ceux là. Reste toujours la même, et n'ai pas honte de ce que tu es. Et ne fais jamais aux autres ce que tu ne voudrait pas qu'on te fasse, ne fait pas payer aux autres le prix de ta souffrance. Ou alors à nous à la limite, mais c'est tout. J'espère que tu seras heureuse. Parce que je t'aime mon bébé, même si tu me fais un mal de chien ! Je vois peut être trop loin, tu n'est même pas encore née…

Il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

Carson : Rodney ?

Il apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

Rodney : Me voilà.

Carson : Ca a été la mission ?

Rodney : Sans problèmes. Et toi, ça va bien ?

Carson : Evidemment puisqu'on est tout les trois.

Rodney sourit et se pencha sur Carson pour l'embrasser.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette sensation bizarre ? Eh ! Ca fait super mal ! Ca ne s'arrête pas. Attendez un peu…c'est dans les temps…Mais…oh non ! Pitié ! Non !

Carson : Rodney…

Le canadien était endormi à ses cotés. La voix de Carson n'avait pas atteint un nombre de décibels suffisants pour le réveiller.

Carson, criant presque : Rodney !

Le scientifique s'éveilla en sursaut.

Rodney : Hein ? Quoi ?

Oh, non, ce liquide…ça a déjà commencé ! Je ne veux pas ! Non !

Carson : Rodney, je viens de perdre les eaux, je vais accoucher !

Rodney : Pardon ?

Carson : Je vais accoucher, va prévenir l'infirmerie, vite !

Rodney se rua hors du lit conjugal, encore à moitié endormi et courut comme un dératé en direction de l'infirmerie où une infirmière était de garde. Celle-ci le regarda comme si c'était un spectre. Il fallait dire que Rodney n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit, il était seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon Titi et Grominet.

Rodney : Appelez le docteur Johnson, vite !

Infirmière : Pourquoi ?

Rodney : Carson va accoucher, qu'ils viennent me rejoindre dans nos quartiers.

Infirmière : Le temps de les réveiller et de préparer le matériel, ça prendras au moins sept minutes !

Rodney : Alors accélérez le mouvement, merde ! Moi j'y retourne.

Il rejoignit son compagnon à la hâte. On pouvait l'entendre gémir du couloir.

Rodney : Carson, je les ai prévenu, ça va aller.

Carson : Non !

Le canadien rentra dans sa chambre. Carson semblait vraiment souffrir, des larmes de douleur et probablement aussi d'impuissance coulaient sur ses joues. Rodney se mit à genoux prés du lit et pris la main de l'écossais.

Rodney : Je suis là…

Carson : J'ai trop mal ! Je ne veux pas accoucher, je t'en prie !

Rodney : Mon amour, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien contre, et moi non plus !

Le médecin se mit à taper le scientifique de gifles désordonnées.

Carson : Mais fait quelque chose !

Rodney courut à la salle de bain, pris une serviette à main et la mouilla dans le lavabo avec de l'eau glacée. Puis, il plia ladite serviette, revint vers Carson et la lui posa sur le front.

Carson : Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Par pitié, assomme moi, fait n'importe quoi, mais je veux que ça s'arrête !

Rodney : Surtout, ne pousses pas, on va te faire une césarienne.

Carson : Je suis au courant ! Je suis médecin je te rappelles ! Oh, merde !

Il se cambra en arrière sous l'effet d'une contraction particulièrement douloureuse. Rodney s'assit à coté de lui, posa sa main sur sa poitrine et lui caressa les cheveux.

Rodney : Respire par à-coups. Voilà, tout doucement… C'est bien.

Carson : Je ne vais pas tenir Rodney, c'est trop difficile, je ne peux pas !

Rodney : Sois courageux mon chéri, bien sur que tu peux !

Carson : ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA !

Carson soufflait pour faire partir la douleur qui allait en augmentant.

Carson : Rodney, c'est toi qui m'as mis enceint, fait quelque chose bordel !

Rodney : Ah ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu m'en voudrais une fois les contractions commencées ! J'avais raison !

Carson : Ce n'est pas le moment de te foutre de ma gueule ! J'ai mal !

Le scientifique regarda sa montre. Merde, qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient à l'infirmerie !

Rodney : Ecoutes moi Carson : tu vas tenir. J'en suis sur, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu vas montrer à ces pétasses mères de douze gosses que toi aussi, tu es capable d'avoir un enfant courageusement ! Tu vas tenir, ok ?

Carson : Mais je ne suis pas capable d'avoir un enfant courageusement ! Je suis un homme, les hommes ne sont pas faits pour avoir des enfants ! Ca me fait trop mal !

Rodney : Bon. Soit. Mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas y échapper, alors prends ça comme…comme une expérience à vivre, voilà !

Carson : C'est facile à dire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as un polichinelle dans le tiroir qui cherche par tous les moyens à sortir !

Rodney : C'est vrai. Mais je t'admire beaucoup pour ça. Je t'aime Carson.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles, tremblantes et fiévreuses de Carson.

Carson : Oh, moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Rodney sourit. Il repris la main de l'écossais, qui soudain se mit à crier.

Rodney : Ca va aller, je t'en pris, calme toi…

Carson : J'en peux plus, il faut qu'ils viennent me chercher !

Rodney : Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Aiden, qui logeait dans un quartier pas très loin, alerté par le boucan, frappa à la porte.

Rodney : Entrez !

Aiden : Que ce passe t'il ?

Rodney : Vous le voyez bien ce qu'il se passe, Carson est en train d'accoucher et on attend désespérément les secours !

Aiden : Vous voulez que j'aille voir où ils en sont ?

Rodney : Ce serait gentil, merci.

Ford se précipita en direction de l'infirmerie.

Carson : Rodney, je veux mourir, ça me fait trop souffrir !

Rodney : Non ! Ne dit pas ça ! J'ai besoin de toi mon amour, ne dit surtout pas ça…

Il ôta momentanément la serviette humide pour déposer un baisé sur le front de son amant.

Rodney : Tu verras, dans dix ans, on en rigolera de ce moment là.

Carson : JE VOIS PAS CE QU'IL Y A DE DROLE RODNEY, J'AI MAAAAAAL !

Rodney : Oui, je sais, j'ai bien compris, arrête de hurler…

Ils entendirent des roulettes. Les secours arrivèrent dans la chambre.

Rodney : Dites donc, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Peter : Désolé.

Carson : Peter, je vous ordonne de me donner immédiatement un antidouleur !

Peter : On va vous emmener à l'infirmerie docteur. Allez hop, on le transporte !

Peter Johnson ainsi que deux infirmiers aidés par Rodney portèrent Carson sur le brancard.

Carson : Rodney, donne moi la main.

Le canadien s'exécuta. Ca le faisait souffrir de voir l'homme qu'il aimait dans un tel état.

Peter : Allez, on y va !

Tous se rendirent à l'infirmerie au pas de course. Celle-ci avait été spécialement préparée pour l'occasion. Ils étaient arrivés à l'embrasure de la porte de l'infirmerie.

Peter : Vous ne pouvez pas entrez Dr McKay, on vas devoir l'opérer.

Rodney : Je comprends.

Il voulut lâcher la main de Carson mais celui-ci tint fermement sa prise.

Carson : Vous rigolez j'espère ? J'ai déjà assez peur comme ça, il reste avec moi !

Peter : Soyez raisonnable docteur, c'est impossible !

Le corps de l'écossais subit une nouvelle contraction douloureuse.

Carson : Rodney…

Rodney : Il faut que tu me lâches Carson. Je te promets qu'à la minute même où je pourrais venir te voir, je le ferais, mais en attendant, il faut que tu sois courageux.

Carson desserra sa prise à contrecoeur. Ses doigts tendus par la douleur se séparèrent de ceux de Rodney. Le brancard se remit en marche et s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie. Le médecin en train d'accoucher fit un dernier signe au père de son enfant.

Carson, criant : Je t'aime Rodney McKay !

Rodney, normalement : Je t'aime moi aussi.

Les portes se refermèrent. Complètement désemparé, Rodney s'appuya contre un mur du couloir et glissa jusqu'en bas, la peur au ventre. Les hurlements de souffrance que poussaient Carson se répandaient à présent dans tout le centre habité de la cité, réveillant les membres de l'expédition. Il était trois heures du matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney vit Elisabeth, John, Teyla, Zalenka et Ford venir vers lui.

Aiden : J'ai cru bon de les réveiller. Au cas où vous auriez besoin de soutient, ou d'un truc dans le genre…

John : Oui, d'un pantalon par exemple !

Le canadien baissa les yeux, vit qu'il était toujours en caleçon cartoon et sourit malgré lui.

Rodney : Ce serait gentil, je n'y avais pas pensé.

John : Je vais vous chercher ça.

Rodney lui donna les clefs et John s'éclipsa.

Elisabeth s'accroupit devant lui, Teyla et Ford s'assirent chacun d'un coté, Radek debout derrière Elisabeth. Quelque part, cela rassurait le scientifique de savoir que ses amis le soutenaient dans cette épreuve plus que flippante.

Elisabeth : Il est là dedans depuis combien de temps ?

Rodney : Un peu plus de huit minutes.

Silence. Le canadien se rongeait consciencieusement les ongles. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi stressé, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Radek : Et…ça va ?

Rodney : Vous l'entendez aussi bien que moi, ça n'a pas l'air d'être spécialement agréable !

Radek : Non, je veux dire, pour vous…

Rodney : Je ne sais pas trop…

Teyla : Vous êtes heureux quand même ?

Rodney : Evidemment ! Mais, ça m'angoisse vraiment.

Elisabeth : C'est normal.

Re-silence. Sheppard arriva précipitamment, armé d'un pantalon et de chaussures appartenant à Rodney.

John : Tenez.

Rodney : Merci John.

Il enfila ses affaires et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Toute la petite bande s'installa confortablement, attendant la fin de cet interminable accouchement.

Radek : Vous allez l'appeler comment ?

Rodney : Pardon ?

Radek : Votre fille, vous allez l'appeler comment ?

Rodney : On avait pensé à Juliet.

Elisabeth : Et au niveau du nom de famille, vous allez faire comment ?

Rodney : Beckett-McKay. Ca fait un peu beaucoup de « k » et de « t », Juliet Beckett-McKay, mais au moins, nos deux noms sont là. Comme on ne peut pas se marier…

John : C'est normal que vos deux noms figurent dans le sien.

Rodney : Ouais…

Et puis d'un seul coup, les cris cessèrent.

Aiden : On n'entend plus rien !

Rodney : C'est normal, c'est la césarienne, on doit l'endormir, Peter nous l'a expliqué une dizaine de fois au moins, tout est normal, Carson va bien, c'est la procédure normale, tout se passe pour le mieux, ça va aller… Oh mon dieu !

Il tremblait. Il se mordit le poing pour empêcher ses dents de claquer et s'isola dans un coin du couloir. John s'approcha de lui et lui passa une main amicale dans le dos.

John : Ca va aller Rodney ?

Le canadien hocha nerveusement la tête.

Soudain, des cris qui n'étaient pas ceux de Carson raisonnèrent dans la cité. Des cris faibles, aigus et irréguliers. Des cris de bébé…

Rodney ôta son poing de sa bouche, il esquissa un sourire qui se transforma vite en rire.

Il appliqua sa main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer un hypothétique sanglot, mais déjà des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur ses joues.

Rodney : Elle…elle pleure…elle pleure…

John : Mais oui, elle crie, tout comme vous ! Félicitations mon vieux !

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent. Le scientifique se tourna vers Teyla, Aiden, Elisabeth et Radek, l'air radieux.

Rodney : Ca veux dire que…que je suis…

Elisabeth : Papa, vous pouvez le dire, vous êtes papa !

Rodney : Ce n'est pas vrai…

Il essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

Radek : Et bien Rodney, on n'arrive plus à contenir ses émotions ?

Rodney : Vous pouvez parler vous…vous avez tous la larme à l'œil !

Ils rirent de plus belle. Une espèce de mêlée amicale se forma autour de l'astrophysicien.

Puis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Johnson en sortit, portant dans les bras une boule de couverture bleue.

Peter : Dr McKay…

Les membres de l'expédition libérèrent leur ami. Celui-ci s'avança face à Peter.

Peter : Je vous présente votre fille de 3 kilos et de 42 centimètres. Félicitations. Son papa se réveille tout doucement.

Tout ému, Rodney prit la petite chose dans ses bras. De la main gauche, il écarta doucement la couverture qui cachait le visage de sa fille et la contempla. Le bébé ne pleurait plus, mais il n'était pas endormi encore. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et observaient le visage humide et son papa. Enfin, de son autre papa, puisqu'elle en avait deux. La petite avait le menton, le nez et les pommettes de Rodney, la bouche, le front et les yeux de Carson. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs.

Une larme coula d'une des joues du scientifique et vint atterrir sur une tempe du bébé, qui se mit brutalement à hurler. Et soudain, elle s'illumina, et Rodney faillit bien la lâcher !

Peter : Ah, oui, petit détail : elle fait ça quand elle est en colère. Apparemment, elle reste physiquement là, elle n'arrive pas à se transformer complètement en énergie, juste à s'illuminer.

Aiden : Ca ne vous brûle pas Rodney ?

Rodney : Non, on ne sent rien de particulier, elle « clignote » juste comme dirait Carson.

Le bébé se calma progressivement et repris sa forme classique.

Rodney : C'est bien ma chérie, tu n'as aucune raison de crier, tout va bien.

John : A votre avis, qui de Rodney ou Carson seras le plus gaga de cette petite ? Je prends les paris !

Tout le monde pouffa. C'était vrai qu'entendre Rodney McKay dire « ma chérie » à un bébé, même le sien, ça tenait du miracle !

Le canadien se tourna vers Peter.

Rodney : Et Carson ? Je peux aller le voir ?

Peter : Bien sur, vous allez le trouvez un peu dans les vapes, mais allez y…

Rodney pénétra dans l'infirmerie, le bébé toujours dans les bras.

Carson était allongé sur un lit dans le fond de l'infirmerie, visiblement exténué. Mais quand il l'aperçut, son visage s'illumina et les plus grosses traces de fatigue disparurent.

Carson : Elle est belle, non ?

Rodney : Magnifique. Bravo.

Carson : Eh ! Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans toi !

Rodney : On fait une bonne équipe, c'est du beau boulot.

Il embrassa tendrement Carson. Puis, il s'assit sur le lit, la petite lovée au creux de ses bras.

Carson : On l'appelle toujours Juliet ?

Rodney : Bien sur. Tu es toujours d'accord ?

Carson : Juliet Beckett-McKay, c'est un nom qui sonne bien je trouve.

Rodney : Oui, facile à retenir en plus.

Il ré embrassa son amant sur le front.

Rodney : Tu vas bien ?

Carson : Evidemment, je suis un peu crevé… Mais ça va très très bien à part ça.

Rodney : Heureux de l'entendre, je m'inquiétait.

Carson : Ca fait extrêmement mal tu sais ?

Rodney : Je m'en doute. Tu n'as plus mal maintenant ?

Carson : Un peu. Le plus bizarre, c'est le vide. Perdre trois kilos de bébé plus quatre kilos de liquide placentaire, ça fait sept kilos en même pas trente minutes…ouf.

Le canadien souleva le drap pour inspecter discrètement le ventre de Carson.

Rodney : Beurk !

Carson : Eh ! Remontes ça !

Il remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son menton.

Carson : Ca va faire un peu…flasque pendant quelques semaines, le temps que la peau se retende. C'est normal.

Rodney : Bon, bah on fera l'amour dans le noir en attendant !

Carson : Salaud !

Il le secoua gentiment en riant.

Rodney : Mais je ne plaisantait pas… Et arrête de me secouer, j'ai ta fille dans les bras !

Carson : Notre fille ! Je n'aime pas trop parler de ça devant elle en plus…

Rodney : Mais comment tu crois qu'elle a été conçue toi ? Ce n'est pas une cigogne qui l'a apporté en guise de cadeau de Noël quand même.

Carson : Tiens, donne la moi, je ne l'ai pas portée encore longtemps.

Rodney lui donna délicatement le bébé.

Carson : Tu sais que tu es la joueuse de foot la plus précoce qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer Juliet ?

Il embrassa tout doucement sa fille sur la joue.

Rodney : Tu devrais remercier ton papa Carson tu sais, il était à deux doigts de craquer ! Mais il a réussis parce qu'il est très courageux. Et je suis fier de lui.

-Oh ! C'est trop mignon !

En entendant la voix de Radek, le canadien se retourna.

Radek : On peut entrer ?

Carson : Qui ça, « on » ?

Rodney : John, Elisabeth, Teyla, Aiden et Radek. Ils sont restés avec moi tout le temps de l'accouchement.

Carson : Oh, c'était gentil ça. Bien sur que vous pouvez entrer.

La joyeuse bande se pressa autour du lit du médecin.

Aiden : Alors Carson, la forme ?

Carson : On peut dire ça.

Teyla : Félicitations.

Carson : Merci.

Juliet, elle, n'entendait que des bribes de conversation, qu'elle ne comprenait même pas. Mais parmi toutes ces voix, il y en avait deux qu'elle connaissait bien. Deux voix au timbre grave, deux voix d'hommes qui la rassuraient au milieu de ce monde inconnu.

Et c'est bercée par les voix de ses deux papas que Juliet Beckett-McKay s'endormit, dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait enfanté, la main de son autre géniteur posée sur sa minuscule tête de bébé. Et même si il faisait moins chaud ici que dans l'endroit où elle était avant, ses papas la réchauffaient avec tout cet amour qu'ils dégageaient.

**_Ma fanfic est plutôt longue, mais j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés. Que vous ayez aimé ou non, envoyez moi des feeds s'il vous plait ! Merci, à bientôt ._**

**_Vive les Unas_**


End file.
